


Precious

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slavery, Starving, Vampire AU, bottomjohn, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: There was a Vampire revolution all over the world. Suddenly they were everywhere. The King ruled his empire. His brother is lonely and bored with his duties as Prince.Then there is a so called Precious being found in the Afghan desert. A Precious is someone extremely rare to vampires, they smell divine. And if they are found out they are handled with absolute care. Well, mostly ...





	1. Revolution

John had been in the army when the revolution took place. His rank was Captain and he was proud to have made it so far. Then everything changed.

Their commanding officer had summoned the troops one late evening while still being in Afghanistan. There were suddenly some strange men standing by his side. Men they had never seen before. It was almost dark. And suddenly they were surrounded by these men. The tale got told.

A worldwide revolution had taken place. Vampires had taken over. Vampires ruled the world from now on. Vampires were the new masters. Vampires were real.

They were given a choice, actually several choices. Serve their new masters in the army. Serve their new masters as donors. Donors would be selected due to size, look, age and blood-group, of course. Serve their new masters as blood-bags. And finally serve their new masters as slaves when being not wanted for anything mentioned before.

John couldn’t believe what he heard. He looked at his fellow comrades who looked as stunned as he was. Then the chaos began. Some tried to fight, run away or just panicked. John just stayed where he was and tried to hold them back. Those who tried to fight back were killed in seconds.

And since John had been standing around those who dared to fight, he had been taken into custody. He was beaten by cold vampire fists. He also was hit by canes. His back was covered in welts and bruises. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his skin was very colourful. John hurt. But he had been trained to fight torture. He survived and fought against it.

Finally they were herded together and looked over by vampires. They had scanning devices and took blood samples. Soon they became divided into several groups. There were screams and shouts all over the place. John somehow managed to stay out of the way most of the times but it was John’s turn way too soon. It had been only hours since the last beating and more than two days since he got fed. He had only water. Now two vampires stood in front of him and he was repeatedly scanned. He was on the ground with his legs and arms tied up. He was feeling weak due to the loss of nutrition. He felt dizzy. But still he kept watching his surroundings.

The vampire with the scanner made big eyes when looking at the display. He showed it to his fellow vampire who disbelievingly looked at John. 

He was picked up rather carefully and taken to a larger tent. They had tied his wrists on his lower back by now and forced him on his knees. He hated every second but had no choice. They forced his head back by his hair so John had to look up. They hissed threats but didn’t hurt him anymore. And he remembered very well what happened to him before. If he wouldn’t have been taken into this tent, he would have been raped by now, too. So far he had been lucky having escaped only with a bruised body.

One of them slowly approached looking him over. He said something in a harsh language and was given the scanner results. He pointed at John and he was pulled up and held in position with his neck bent. The leader lowered his head and sniffed his throat.

“One Precious amongst a million humans. And we found him. We will be rewarded.” His eyes still roamed over his body and then he barked some orders. John ended up all alone in a tent guarded by a dozen vampires. His hands weren’t tied anymore and he was given plenty of food, juice and water. He listened to the screams outside. There were images in his head. He had seen people being raped right from the beginning, raped and tortured. Some even died. Blood loss and internal bleeding were the normal things after a feeding session combined with vampire sex. The screaming never stopped.

There were rumours of slave markets, sex-slaves, household-slaves, blood-slaves. Slaves for everything. Why wasn’t he taken away or sold? Perhaps they had concentrated on the young ones at first. Perhaps they needed his knowledge? He was an officer. John kept wondering.

And what did he mean by “Precious”? John thought about it and nibbled the fruits. He tried to save some water but as soon as he had drunk it, there was fresh water brought in. John knew he needed his strength, that’s why he ate. He felt like throwing up while listening to the noises outside. He heard trucks arriving and leaving, as well as helicopters. They were taking his friends away and the screaming never ever stopped. He wondered if he ever would stop hearing them in his head, in his mind, in his dreams. Probably not.

After about two more hours a human doctor entered the tent being accompanied by two guards. John didn’t know him. He must have brought in from another camp. 

“I am here to examine you. Please don’t fight me.” John just shook his head and the doctor took over. He tried to talk to him but he didn’t reply. The two guards hissed at him and he stopped talking. He was given some pain-killers and ointment.

“I will report about your state to the camp’s leader. Nothing is broken, you are just bruised and have some welts. Your body is very colourful but otherwise you are unharmed.” John’s blood was boiling but he smiled at him.

“I know that myself since I am a bloody doctor, too. Now just piss off!” He hissed at him making the guards step closer.

“It’s not my fault!” The doctor became louder now. John tilted his head still smiling dangerously.

“You know, that’s what they always say.” And then he just turned his back on him. He listened to the guards taking the doctor outside and tried to calm down.

He felt pure anger and hate boiling up but wasn’t able to do anything. Vampires were so much stronger. They had demonstrated that again and again when soldiers had tried to escape. They were taken back and some were presented on stage as an example. The first got tied to a post and left for the low ranked vampires to feed from. The second got his throat ripped out and bled to death. The next looked rather nice and was sold as a slave right away after having been raped on stage. There were two left who just got killed by breaking their necks. No one tried anything after that.

John stayed two days in the tent and only saw the slave who brought his food. He wore a collar and they had cut his tongue out. John knew the guy. He had just arrived in camp when they took over.  
After he had finished all the food and drank the water, another vampire entered the tent. He hadn’t seen him before but knew how to behave by now. He stood and bowed his head. The vampire circled him and hummed. He seemed to be very pleased. Finally he stopped right in front of John and held up his tablet.

“You are Captain John Hamish Watson, also an army-doctor. You are our Precious, our treasure.” John carefully looked up from between his lashes and met a pair of red eyes. Quickly he lowered his gaze again. The vampire chuckled quietly.

“It’s OK to be curious. Anyway, I will tell you now how we will proceed from today. Please listen to me carefully.” John stood at attention.

“Yes, Sir.” He wasn’t stupid. He needed to stay alive.

“You are the most important thing right now. No, I am sorry, the most important human. The Precious. You will be protected. You will be given as a personal assistant to His Majesty.” John just had to look up. He wanted to ask a question but hesitated. The vampire tilted his head.

“I sense uneasiness. Ask away. You won’t be harmed.”

“I don’t want to appear impolite. But if I am so very important, why was I beaten and hurt?” The vampire’s eyes grew wide. His red eyes scanned over John’s body. The bruises around his eye had faded but the welts on his body were still there.

“Show me.” John slowly shed his shirt and turned around. He heard him hiss quietly and then a cold but gentle hand stroked over his skin. John shivered.

“I am sorry, Captain Watson. This never should have happened. I only arrived an hour ago after we were told there was a Precious being found. You will be taken care of from now on. Don’t worry anymore.” He typed something into his tablet while John got dressed again and turned around. And he dared asking:

“When you say personal assistant you mean …?” The vampire grinned and showed his fangs partly. John paled a bit but stood his ground.

“When I said personal assistant, I mean blood donor and bed-slave, yes. It depends to whom you will be given and that will be the King’s decision only. You could end up either in a golden cage or being shown off or being played with.”

“How long will I last?”

“If you are lucky, you will last forever. If you please him enough, he might turn you. Otherwise you will lead a splendid life. You will be given a room, food and whatever you want, if you do what being told. Everything. Always.” John swallowed.

“Where will I be going?” He dared to look up.

“Back home. The Royal family is in London, only they are vampires now.”

“Are there any alternatives?” The vampire raised his brows.

“There are only possibilities. You can go as a free man, clad in your dress-uniform, the proud soldier you are. Or you will be collared, wear scrubs and get shoved into his rooms all tied up and gagged.”

“I have been collared already.” John accusingly pointed to his neck where a broad collar was resting. 

“This was only for protection. You are the Precious, Captain Watson.” He moved closer, got a key from his pockets and unlocked it. John refrained from scratching his skin. Instead he politely thanked him. The vampire looked surprised but smiled.

“I see this will work out nicely. I am sure.” He nodded and moved slowly around John who just stood at attention. 

“Well, you will be shipped off back to London in a few. Until then I will give you detailed information about protocol. You will be escorted by high-ranked vampires, so please don’t try anything stupid. We already altered your dress-uniform to show whom you belong to.” He shortly turned his head and another vampire brought his uniform with the new insignia. John sighed.

“Don’t talk until being talked to. Always show respect. Kneel until you are told otherwise.” Then he suddenly focused on the vampire who brought the uniform. He snarled at him and pointed to the exit. The vampire greedily looked at John but left.

“The King will want a tasting before deciding what to do with you. That’s why you are going to eat five times a day from now on, meaning loads of greens and fruits. No candy or alcohol. Your blood mustn’t be tainted.” Now he even handed him some papers which John took.

“May I ask you something?” The vampire looked surprised but nodded.

“Yes, of course. Go ahead.” He was curious what John wanted.

“You seem to be a reasonable bloke. Why did you allow these atrocities to happen?” Then he was stared at for quite some minutes.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain. But I will be back to you. Until then please make sure you follow the rules.” The vampire came close again and carefully sniffed him. 

“Hm, I was afraid so.” This statement made John look up again into the red eyes.

“What?” The vampire even sighed.

“You haven’t ever been with a man, have you?” John blushed making the creature grin.

“Answer me, Captain.” John stubbornly pressed his lips together but then sighed, too.

“That’s quite correct, Sir.” Now the vampire looked a bit bashful but finally cleared his throat.

“Well, I told you already that the King has arranged a tasting. But it won’t only be drinking from you. It will be a sexual thing. He will want to see you, touch your warm body and finally he will fuck you.” John paled and opened his mouth. Then he just closed it again.

“You will hurt a lot unless you prepare yourself very thorough. You might want to try a toy, Captain.” John blushed furiously making the vampire grin a bit lopsided.

“Listen, Captain, please.” John looked up again. Did he just say please? John got curious and looked at him a bit closer. The vampire made an inviting gesture to a small bench.

“Let’s sit down.” He quickly moved over and sat down patting the place beside him. John sat, too. What was coming up now? He wondered and just waited for a few seconds. And when the vampire started to talk he was surprised.

“When I was taken I was a soldier, too. I have served under Napoleon and was taken in Russia on the battlefield. Over the years I made my way into the UK forces. I fought for decades as a vampire. But be assured, I know what you endure now because I endured the same.”

“But you have been made a vampire.”

“Yes, but not right away. After they took me from my fellow comrades, I was brought into a slave-camp. I was sold. I was raped. I was trained to be a bed-slave. Imagine the times back then. It wasn’t nice.” John shuddered.

“No, I suppose it wasn’t.” John wanted to ask why he would allow all the horrid things to happen in his camp but refrained from bringing it up again. He had said he would get back to him, so he needed to be patient. He would wait.

“Since I had good blood and was quite a nice-looking bloke, I rather quickly got sold to a Russian aristocrat. I was collared and ripped bare of my clothes. They tied my hands and gagged me. They shoved me into his bedroom.” The vampire stared into nothing now and John didn’t dare interrupting him.

“I was scared to death. It took minutes until I felt something moving behind me. It moved closer and finally touched me. It was cold. His hands were cold and I shivered. He sniffed my neck and groaned. I cried.” The vampire fiddled with his tablet and John wanted to hear all of it.

“Again it took some minutes until I felt him again. He took away the gag and the rope around my wrists. He turned me around so I could face him. He was beyond beautiful.” Now the vampire smiled.

“He touched me in the gentlest way. He looked curious. Then he spoke to me but I didn’t understand Russian and shook my head slowly. He hooked his finger under the collar and pulled me close. Next he spoke French and I got lost in his voice. Today I know that he glamoured me. But today I also know that I would have fallen for him anyway.” John cleared his throat.

“What did he do to you that night?” John had the most horrid fantasies but when he looked at the vampire, he saw a sad expression on his face.

“Nothing, he did nothing to me. He just placed me on his bed and kept looking at me. He poked my body, pulled my skin and my hair. He sniffed me. Everywhere. Then he arranged a bathtub for me and fresh clothes. I was to stay in his rooms.”

“What happened to him?”

“Of course we finally came together and spent years this way. But one day he came up to me and told me he was tired but still loved me very much. We were travelling through England and had visited some related covens. He patted my head, again told me he loved me and that I was being taken care of. Then he kissed me, made me sway on the spot and marched outside right into the sun. I watched him burn to ashes.” John just stared at him.

“So he committed suicide because he was fed up with everything? Holy fuck!” The vampire gave him a crooked smile and his fangs poked over his lips.

“He left a note. And I was taken care of. I stayed in England. I grieved for months and no one bothered me. Until one day.” Now he grinned and shook his head. Suddenly he sat cross-legged opposite of John and stared at him.

“I had no idea who he was and I very bluntly told him to piss off. But he followed me around wherever I went. I didn’t talk to him. He brought me candy and flowers. After one week of courting he introduced himself as the current King of England. I just dropped on my knees and begged for forgiveness. But he just pulled me up and kissed me. I let him. I missed my Russian but he was gone and lost forever.” He sighed again and then he coughed. A female slave appeared and carried a thermos and a mug. He took it and sent her away. John was curious. Why didn’t he drink directly from her? Instead he poured the body-warm blood into the mug and sipped it. 

“He told me that Ivan had asked him to take care of me. To give me what I wanted. Everything I wanted. I wanted to be left alone.”

“And did he give up?” The vampire laughed and it made him oddly attractive.

“Of course not. He invited me to balls. He sent me presents which I returned. He returned them himself. He made a complete fool of himself. And one day he just came up to me. He told me he had resigned because he wanted to marry me. Of course no vampire could marry a human, so I needed to be turned. He proposed.”

“And you gave in?” He pointed at his fangs and smiled.

“Yes, I did. He explained the process to me and I didn’t care. I wanted him. Admittedly, I had wanted him from moment one he came up to me. He was gorgeous, smart, everything. So he turned me and I became a vampire. He officially resigned, we married and England got a new King.” He shrugged.

“So you see I wasn’t made a vampire right away.” Thoughtfully he looked at John and then just continued.

“And being a vampire doesn’t mean you don’t remember your human past or feel pain.”

“But why are you here?”

“I needed something to do. So what was I supposed to be good at? Training newbies!” Now he poked John into the chest. John’s mood darkened.

“I am not a dog you can train. I am human.” The vampire patted his thigh. John felt the cold sip through the fabric of his trousers.

“Lighten up, John. You can have everything you want if you trust me enough to follow me.”

“I don’t want to be fucked into my behind.” John looked at the vampire.

“It’s not that bad, John.” John sighed. He knew he had no choice in this matter. And that he should be grateful that he wouldn’t be fucked in public on that bloody stage.

“What did you mean by prepare?” The vampire leaned forward.

“There are several possibilities. First, you could use toys to loosen you up, see what fits and how long it takes you to take it. Second I can send someone to show you. Third I can show you myself.” John moved backwards and swallowed. Then he thought about it, looked at the cold creature sitting by his side.

“I am not that bad. Just look at me.” John’s vision became blurry when the vampire rushed to his feet and shed his shirt. He stood there pale chested and John looked up. He had a muscular body.

“No tits though.” Now John just had to laugh. He wasn’t able to suppress the giggles and it made the vampire smile, too.

“I don’t even know your name.” John looked up.

“My human name I can remember. It once was Francois Miserou. After I was turned, I was given a new name. It’s Francis Holmes.”

“Why?”

“The Royal family’s name is Holmes. I was sired by a Holmes. So I am a Holmes until I am ash.”

“OK, Francis. You are nice to me. I trust you to a certain extent.” John worried his lips and the vampire, Francis, moved closer.

“But? I can sense a but!” John ruffled his hair.

“What will the King do if he gets to know you are shagging me? Won’t he be jealous?” Francis grinned.

“Well, he isn’t the King anymore. His eldest nephew is the King. And both of us do as we please. He sometimes shags others, too. But we always return to each other. Always.” He kept looking at John.

“I won’t shag you anyway. You are a virgin and I am not allowed to touch a Precious.” They looked at each other.

“That’s sort of romantic.” John sighed again and then just said: 

“Just don’t do it here, please. Can’t we go somewhere else?”

“What do you suggest, John?” John shrugged.

“I am not sure. In here, it doesn’t feel right. It’s still the camp to me, you know? Perhaps we could just go into the desert somewhere?” Now the vampire reached out for John.

“Oh, dear. We don’t have to go into the desert. I found myself a place or do you think I live in the camp?” He snorted.

“Of course not! You are the “soon-to-be-royally-fucked-trainer” and don’t live in a camp!” 

“Oh, you are cheeky! I like it. It will be splendid, John.” He stood in a blur and put his shirt back on. He lowered his head and once moved his finger over John’s cheek.

“See you tonight, John.”

***

John sat on a few pillows in his tent when several slaves carried a bathtub inside. It was filled with hot water and a female bathing-slave stepped up to him. She pointed to the tub and wanted to undress him. John pushed her hands away and undressed himself muttering wild curses. And he could have sworn he heard Francis chuckle in his head.

“Please don’t make a fuss, Captain. Let me bath you. They won’t punish you; they will punish me if you aren’t properly made up.” John looked at her. Wasn’t she formerly working in the canteen? And now she was washing him with a soft sponge and also shampooed his hair. Admittedly it felt great and he enjoyed it. He was given a large towel and when he turned to her again she was holding a silver tray with a plug. There was also a tube of lube. John swallowed.

“Sir Holmes said to give this to you. He said you should shove it up to get used to it. And if you don’t he will do so. But he was having a laughing fit while saying so.”

“Fuck!” The woman looked at him and cleared her throat.

“Listen, Captain. I worked in a club to earn money while I studied. I could show you how to do it?” John furiously blushed and wildly shook his head.

“No, thanks. I think I can manage shoving something up my arse all by myself. Thank you very much!” She smiled and bowed.

“Have fun.” And she left. 

John stared at the toy and finally took it behind a curtain he had hung up to have some privacy. He hid behind it and laid down on some blankets and pillows. He lifted up his knees and shoved a pillow beneath his hips. He lubed the plug very thorough and then his fingers.

He soon found out that it was easier when being on his side and lifting one leg up. He also found out that he needed to open up first. So he drenched his behind in lube and felt with his finger. He massaged between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole. At least he was clean. He lightly pressed and soon enough he had his fingers inside his arse. He crooked them and moved them but it gave nothing to him. Finally the plug fitted halfway in and John just shoved it inside in one go. It burnt and hurt and he closed his eyes exhaling long and slowly. His hole throbbed but it also felt not bad. The feeling of being stuffed full was a bit alien but not bad. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Captain.” John quickly opened his eyes looking wildly around but the vampire wasn’t here.

“What …” He started to pant and involuntarily clenched around the plug.

“Be careful, John. Don’t hurt yourself being all stubborn, please.”

“You are in my head. Why are you in my head?” He heard him chuckle.

“I wondered if you would take her offer to help. She has tits.” John grinned almost against his will.

“You are a bad man, Sir Holmes.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“You really expect an answer, don’t you?” Francis hummed.

“Yes, I do, Captain.”

“I wanted to do this alone. I don’t need help shoving something inside me.” He hummed again.

“Have you tried the switch?” John touched the handle and felt the plastic switch.

“No. Does it give me electric shocks?” Now he outright laughed.

“I am not that bad. Just try it.” Then he left his head and was gone. John felt it. Then he switched the thing on.

***

John writhed on the floor and bit his lip bloody which wasn’t probably a very good idea when being surrounded by vampires. The feeling was intense. He had had no idea. 

He clawed his fingers into the blanket and rutted against the ground. He bit into a pillow when he came. Then he tried to pull the thing out but couldn’t. His body held on to it and he cramped and clenched and throbbed. John cried. He felt humiliated and pulled up the blanket. He closed his eyes and stayed on his side.

Suddenly he felt cold fingers on his head and carding through his hair. He tensed.

“Hush, John. Don’t cry; there is no reason to.” John didn’t answer but also didn’t pull away.

“Come on, I’ll show you some fun.” And he just picked him up all bundled up in the blanket. John didn’t open his eyes. Instead he buried his head against the cold chest.

“It’s stuck. I couldn’t get it out. I never …” He sobbed again. Then he felt like being moved.

“You are a doctor, John. You should know better.” The vampire scolded teasingly and placed him back down. Only now John opened his eyes and looked around. He had been taken away.

“Welcome to my place, John.” He was resting on a four-poster on Egyptian cotton. It felt splendid.

“Thank you. I am making everything dirty. I am sorry.” He smiled.

“I would like us to shower together. It will relax you. But first I will get this out of your back.” He grabbed John’s hips and rolled him on his front. He sat on his lower thighs and pulled him up.

“Just kneel and give me your wrists. Be a good boy, John.” At the same time he rubbed his free hand over his nipple and John pressed back against him already being on his knees.

“Very good, John. Now bend forward.” One cold hand held his wrists on his lower back and the free hand ran soothingly over his arse. John breathed open-mouthed.

“And now push, John.” John had no idea what he wanted. He still felt stuffed and it wouldn’t work. Francis murmured something and grabbed his testicles instead. John almost squeaked and tried to break free. Of course he stood no chance against the vampire.

He felt aroused again. He openly groaned now and didn’t mind anymore. His body twitched in the vampire’s hands and it felt just great.

“Tell me, John. Do you like being manhandled like this? Do you enjoy this new experience?” John shook and started to cry again.

“Please …”

“Answer my questions, John.” John swallowed.

“Yes, I do.” Francis bit him lightly into his shoulder and he let out a sensual moan.

“Full sentences, please?”

“Yes, I like being manhandled and I am enjoying the new experience.”

“Very good.” He got kissed on his nape and it made him shudder. “Let me show you some fun then.” Out of nowhere he summoned a rope and tied his wrists. John didn’t mind at all. He stayed where he was until being told otherwise. His shirt was ripped off and he knelt fully naked with a raging hard-on.

Captain John Watson was in sex-heaven.

He was pressed back against the cold chest while being given a perfect hand-job. Bitch that he was, he had switched on the plug again and John almost went wild. He got pressed chest first on the bed and Francis shoved his legs apart. And only then he started to pull and push the plug into John and back out. 

John howled like a wolf and tried to get up. Of course he couldn’t.

The vampire pulled out the plug and threw it away. Instead he pushed four fingers into John who just shrieked and shed some tears.

“Oh God, please, don’t stop, please!” Francis started to move them inside and over his nub at once. He had grabbed his hips and would sure leave bruises.

“Come on, John, move with me!” John moved beneath him screaming out his lust and wildly came. He clenched around the cold fingers and moaned. He sagged but was held. Francis yet had to finish. And finish he did. He wildly rutted against John’s leg and shoved him over the bed. And when he came he covered John’s nose and mouth so he wasn’t able to breath. John shook in his embrace and came again. And again.

***

When John woke it was to the wonderful smell of coffee. He lazily blinked his eyes open and then suddenly shot up when remembering what happened the day before. He looked around but wasn’t able to see Francis. But he found a mug with hot coffee. He sat up against the headrest and reached out for it. There was even a little mug with milk and he used it. He wondered where Francis was and what he was supposed to do.

John closed his eyes in delight. He just had to smile. 

“There you are.” Francis was back and moved up to John on the bed. John carefully opened his eyes. Francis eyes wandered over John’s body and carefully touched the bruises.

“Thank you.” He lifted the mug and smiled.

“I know that is what most humans want in the morning. I also arranged breakfast for you.”

“It’s hopefully not green in the morning?” Francis looked at him.

“The cheeky you is back. I already missed him.” He grinned. Then the breakfast was brought together with another thermos for Francis. John dug in and halfway watched Francis devour his blood. He didn’t even mind anymore. He only wondered why he wouldn’t drink from him.

“Because you belong to the King only. No one is allowed to drink from you.”

“You are in my head again.” He shrugged.

“You are thinking so loud that I don’t have to invade your brain.” John hummed and swallowed.

“Are you allowed to tell me about the King?” Francis looked at him and slowly nodded.

“Yes, why not? Our current King is the brother of my husband. His name is Mycroft. He is very, very old. He took over Buckingham Palace after the Revolution but only for official work. He prefers to stay in a rather fancy town-house in Kensington.”

“Why am I special?” Now Francis shook his head.

“I am not allowed to talk about it. I am sorry, John. The King surely will tell you.”

“What about his family? Are they living together?” Francis outright laughed.

“God, no. They would shred the place. Sherlock, the youngest brother, lives alone in a flat in Baker Street. He tries to live a normal life. Well, what you call normal after the revolution.”

“Are there pictures?” John was curious.

“Sure. Hold on.” He placed his mug on the ground and reached for his tablet. He moved his finger over the screen and then handed it over to John. John cleaned his hands with a napkin and took it. There was a picture of a man with the crown jewels. He looked kind of handsome. Tall, slim, very posh. Ginger hair and blue eyes. Not too bad.

By his side stood another man about the same size with dark, almost black hair. He also looked very posh but was obviously younger. He also looked extremely bored and he wore a smaller crown. And he was so very beautiful. John stared and swallowed.

“Not too bad, am I right?” Francis asked looking at John.

“No, not at all.” He smiled and gave the tablet back. He wondered how London would have changed. Was there a vampire MP? What happened to the human government? Where was the Royal family? Where was his family? What happened to his parents and his sister? When he had been shipped away, Harry had been in rehab. Were there still rehab centres or didn’t want the vampires sick and addicted humans with tainted blood? John started to sweat.

“John? Whatever you are thinking about, please snap out of it.” John looked up and his mouth stood open. He swallowed.

“I am sorry. I just wondered about my family.” Francis smiled.

“I checked on them because I expected you to ask. Your parents are still at their house. They are just fine. Your sister though is a completely different story. She ran away right after the revolution and has been seen with human rebels. I am not sure about her whereabouts. I am sorry.”

“Do you know anything about her fiancée, Clara?” He nodded.

“Apparently they broke up while your sister still was in rehab. Clara is now working for the government as a marketing manager.”

“What will happen to my sister if she gets caught?” Francis seriously looked at him.

“She will be sentenced to death. If she is delectable, she might be given away a blood-bag or sex-slave or both. You won’t be able to help her, John. She is doomed.” John worried his lips. This was so typical Harry. She always caused problems.

“If she ever finds out about me, she will hate me.”

“That’s a possibility, yes.” They looked at each other until John lowered his gaze again. 

“May I retreat to my tent, please? I would like to be alone for a bit.” Francis placed a cold hand on John’s shoulder.

“If you like, you can stay in my place. Just rest, sleep or read. Over there are some books. I will make sure you won’t be disturbed. I won’t bother you because I have to work.” He stood and John just huddled under the blanket.

“Thank you. I stay here.” And he just closed his eyes and turned away.

Francis watched him for a few seconds but he didn’t move any more. He sighed and left his house. He told the guards about John and arranged lunch for later. Then he began stalking the camp's premises.

He kept thinking about the atrocities John had mentioned earlier. He had promised to be back to him. So now he went through his camp to find out what had been going on and what was going on. And only after a few minutes he knew why John had been shocked. He was shocked, as well.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is bored, as usual. Then he is told there has been found a Precious. For him.

“Your Highness, his Royal Highness, your brother, is here to see you.” King Mycroft sighed and closed his eyes.

“Well, he won’t go away if I ask him to.” He shoved his lover off his cold body. Greg fell to his side and mumbled something. Mycroft pulled up the blanket to cover Greg and stood in all his naked glory.

“Let him enter, for God’s sake.” The vampire guard nodded and opened the door for Sherlock who just rushed inside.

“Brother-dear, I am sorry to interrupt your shagging.” 

“No, you aren’t.” Sherlock shrugged.

“No, I am not. But you told me to be more polite and so I tried.”

“What do you want anyway?”

“Bored!” Sherlock started to pace the floor and Mycroft felt the urgent need to suck someone dry.

“You are my brother, Sherlock, the King’s brother. There must be something to do for you! Go and rule a bit. It’s fun!” He tried to shoo him out.

“Tedious!”

“Go and play with the wolves then.”

“They don’t like me. They keep snarling and biting.” Sherlock complained showing off his torn coat.

“You need to bring something for them. Food and toys. Show some respect. Then they will play with you.”

“Why can’t I play with livestock?” Now Mycroft became serious.

“You know very well, we don’t play with livestock anymore. In fact, there isn’t even any livestock.”

“What about him then?” Sherlock pointed at Greg.

“He is not livestock!” Mycroft’s voice boomed through the room and outside the door the guards shuddered. 

“No, he is your Precious, your lover-boy!” Sherlock yelled pulling at the blanket. Now Greg sat up and stared at Sherlock.

“Brat, you are just jealous!” Right after that statement everybody yelled and Sherlock threw his body on the bed and tried to reach Greg. Mycroft jumped right after him and fisted some strands of his longish hair. Greg just rolled off the bed and wrapped his body in a blanket ripping open the balcony and standing in the sun.

Sherlock snarled and turned back to his brother.

“Do something!” 

“What am I supposed to do? It’s not my fault you are a lazy sod!”

“I wasn’t allowed on a crime scene without Greg!”

“Think about the why!” Greg yelled from outside.

“I don’t know! I knew who the killer was!”

“You probably stomped all over the place and tampered evidence!” Sherlock didn’t answer.

“Listen, brother-mine. Francis called in. They found a Precious. Normally he would be brought directly to me but since I am having Greg here, why don’t you have him?”

“A Precious?” Sherlock got curious and licked his lips. He never had even seen a Precious except Greg here.

“And you let me have him?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes, I do, but only if you promise to take care of him. Don’t hurt him, don’t suck him dry, don’t rape him and most importantly don’t kill him.” Sherlock opened his mouth to talk back but Mycroft raised his finger.

“You mean something like a pet?” Mycroft sighed and Greg sighed even louder.

“If you prefer to call it a pet, yes, like a pet. Just don’t harm him. He is human. Humans break easily.”

“But I don’t want some shabby Afghan mule-and-goat-abuser in my bed!” Mycroft giggled.

“Francis sent a report. I have it mailed over to your account. Just check it and tell me, OK? Now go away!” Sherlock’s eyes were black as oil but he left muttering curses.

Greg returned from the balcony and walked over to his lover. Mycroft quickly pulled him close savouring the warmth the sun had provided.

“Come here, love.” He hugged him close and whispered into his ear.

“You know, my only, he could have followed you outside? We are too old to be bothered by the sun.” Greg grinned and lifted up his head to steal a kiss.

“I know that. I also know that it annoys him when I am doing it.” The King grinned against Greg’s skin. His hands pulled at the blanket until he had Greg naked before him.

“Much better.” But Greg wasn’t in the mood anymore.

“The poor sod.” Greg shook his head. Mycroft looked at him and held him a bit back.

“Who? My brother?” Greg chuckled.

“No, the Precious they found.” Mycroft looked thoughtful.

“Well, our troops found him in a military camp in Afghanistan. From there Francis took over and protected him ever since. He is a soldier, rank of a Captain. He also is an army-doctor, trained close-combat fighter and a brilliant marksman. His credentials told me all this and Francis has already …” There he stopped. Greg smiled a bit lopsided.

“You may fulfil the sentence, Mycroft. I bloody well know what Francis did. He started to train him, to get him used to your kind.” Mycroft let go of Greg and moved a step back.

“You got used to me?” Mycroft made it a careful question and Greg snatched his wrist.

“Which wasn’t Francis doing. I fell in love with you, my King.” Mycroft carefully looked up again.

“So have I.” He pulled Greg back into his arms.

“You need to talk to the Captain before giving him to Sherlock.”

“I know and I will. But I have some hope left that maybe a soldier of his calibre might rein him in.”

“You may hope.” Both of them grinned and then they kissed again.

***

Sherlock had stormed back into the rooms he occupied at the palace. He felt mistreated. Again. He felt lonely. Always. Not that he would ever admit it.

Mycroft wanted to give him this Precious. The last Precious had been Greg, of course. Sherlock was a bit excited. Perhaps it was a good looking human? Perhaps he was even a little bit smart? Perhaps he wouldn’t be bored anymore?

He sighed. Why only had his uncle married Francis and gave the bloody throne to Mycroft? Now he was the sovereign’s next of kin and in the spotlight. And he hated it.

He switched on the telly but it was all stupid. He grabbed some books but tore them to pieces soon because they were boring.

He felt brave and decided to try the wolves again. So at first he went into the kitchen to steal some meat for them to appease the pack. Then he calmed down and stepped into the back where they rested under a sun-shade. The alpha looked up and snarled quietly. Sherlock crouched down and offered the meat.

“Here, I brought this for you and your pack. I am sorry for misbehaving earlier. Please play with me again.” Slowly the alpha stood and approached him. He sniffed the meat and looked surprised with his ears all perked up.

“Would you like to run with us tonight?” Sherlock smiled.

“Very much so. Thank you very much.” He stood and left.

So far so good. But what to do now? If he hacked into Scotland Yard’s computer system again, Greg would be beyond angry. Perhaps his brother had already sent the mail regarding the new Precious. He hurried back into his room and grabbed his tablet to check his mails. And there it was. At once he opened the mail to have a look at the images. And then he just stared at the blond. He licked his lips watching him clad in his dress uniform, in a doctor’s coat and after the revolution. Collared and kneeling half naked in the sand. He was muscled and tanned. He also had scars and he was sort of smallish. But he looked nice. Sherlock smiled. He would try.


	3. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes care of the people inside the camp before leaving.

Francis worried about John. He liked the human. He was coping very well. He wondered what would happen to him. That’s why he decided to contact his husband who lounged somewhere in Romania checking out old family sites.

His husband told him to call Myc. Then he told him the arranged tasting was a fake and that Myc only said so to calm down the elder aristocrats because of tradition and such. He snorted.

“Listen, when are you joining me down here? I found us a wonderful castle!”

“I will be right with you after I have placed John safely in London. I need a break.”

“See, love, I told you!”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too!” They ended the call and Francis knew he would call his brother now. He would wait for a few hours and then call the King, as well. Meanwhile Francis checked on the slaves’ quarters, blood storage and everything. He had to break a vampire’s neck when he just found him raping a female human. He made sure the female was not too badly hurt but had her brought into the hospital tent anyway. 

There were still trucks coming and going as well as helicopters. They left with slaves and donors and they brought new ones to be checked over. Only because the King didn’t want slaves, there were still enough other vampires who followed the ancient ways of living. It would take time to change everything.

Suddenly Francis felt hungry again. He had used a lot of strength not to drink from John. It was strictly forbidden to drink from the Precious. For once he decided to go for a warm human and not for a warm thermos. So he entered the donor’s hall of fame, as it was called between the vampires who ruled the camp.

The large tent was separated into several patches divided by blood-group, gender and age. Francis preferred A negative, male and under 40. He had a closer look and was lucky. There was one man sitting all alone on the ground. He was half naked and collared already.

“You there!” Francis called and his head shot up. Out of panicked eyes he looked at him. He was paralysed, scared and started to tremble at once. But he managed to kneel.

“Get up.” The man slowly stood and Francis approached him carefully.

“What’s your name?” He all but purred.

“Steven, Sir.” He sounded weak. Why did he sound so weak? Wasn’t he fed? Had he been harmed?

“Give me your eyes, Steven.” Steven looked into his eyes and swallowed.

“Please, don’t hurt me …”

“I won’t hurt you. I am just hungry.” The man just looked lost and close to panic.

“Look at me, Steven!” They locked eyes and Francis used his glamour to calm him down. He gently held him and drank only as much as he needed. Steven moaned. This had been glorious. 

Francis made him sit down again and sat by his side.

“Now, Steven, tell me. What happened to make you so afraid?” At once the man paled again and hugged his knees. And then he started to sway back and forth. Francis knew what that meant.

“They touched me. Raped me. Hurt me.” Francis was beyond angry. Why? Why did they do such things?

“Who did?” But now he shook his head.

“I can’t tell. They said they’d kill me.” 

“This is my camp. I am not allowing this kind of things to happen here. Now tell me!” But Steven couldn’t. Instead he cried his heart out and Francis stood. He heard the murmuring in the patch next to Steven’s. His head moved and he faced the young soldiers there. They looked haunted, too.

“You should change the management. Sir.” One of them dared to say and got boxed in the side by his mate.

“Why should I do so?” He asked looking at the man who had spoken.

“If you want food, you need to pay for it. You pay for it with your body. If you aren’t attractive or have the wrong blood, you are lost, you will starve. That’s your camp. Sir.” Defiantly he looked at him.

“Hold still. I’ll touch you now.” Francis carefully reached out and his fingertips touched the soldier’s temple. He closed his eyes and found everything true. He let go.

“Thank you for your trust.” He stormed back into the commander’s tent which was his work-place. He called in his most trusted officers and talked to them. It turned out everyone had been busy with something not being related to the base basest businesses.

“I want the head of guard and kitchen here right now.” His voice was ice-cold and his PA took off at once. They were brought in quickly and Francis told them what he had found out. They denied everything but Francis showed no mercy. With his powers he made them crumble before him. Then he invaded their brains. He found out about their accomplices and had them brought into custody, too.

“Having come out doesn’t mean being mean to humans or rape them! We can’t build a new society if you behave wrong. Our King Mycroft wouldn’t want this!” Then he heard a vampire murmur:

“Fucking humans anyway …” Francis just stepped up and ripped his head off. Everyone stared at him. He had never been violent and they hadn’t heard of what he had done earlier. The higher ranked vampires had never witnessed such a thing with him. Only now they had an idea why he held this position.

He started to rearrange positions and arrested the guilty vampires. They would face prison by the Caribbean Sea and torn fangs. Then he called human nurses and doctors in to look after the starving and raped victims. Only when he was done, he sat down and rested his head in his hands. He sighed. He was hungry again. He needed to find some blood and called for a servant. Someone brought him his hot thermos and he didn’t care anymore. He gulped it down and belched. It wasn’t perfect but it was enough for now. 

God, how he longed to see his husband again. This whole revolution was insane. Damn Myc!

He stood and left the tent. He needed to check on the Precious. When he stood in front of the tent, the humans who gathered around it, applauded him. And if he could have, he would have blushed. Instead he nodded and waved once.

Inside his place he found John awake and reading. He stepped up and sat by his side on the bed.

“How are you doing? Have you been eating?” John nodded and closed the book.

“I am almost over-fed by now. What was the commotion outside? The guard didn’t want to tell me.” Francis told him. Why shouldn’t he know? John shrugged.

“It was common during the first hours and days. They picked whom they wanted for personal pleasure.”

“I didn’t see. Why didn’t I see?”

“Too far away from base, I suppose.”

“I already arranged some arrests but would you tell me who did what? I really want to make it right again, as far as possible.” John looked up. He looked surprised, too.

“I am not a monster, John.”

“Forgive me, if I don’t completely agree.”

“You are honest and I like that. So will you help me make it right?” John just nodded.

“Of course I will. People trust me. Let me check on the hospital area at first. I will talk to the nurses and doctors and also to the patients.”

“Agreed. But please be aware that there are some vampire doctors now, too.” John clearly was surprised.

“You have doctors? What for?” 

“For you, naturally. Humans need medical assistance all the time. They are so fragile and easy to break.” John hummed.

“May I have some fresh clothes?” Francis looked at John and nodded at once. Fatigues and a tee were brought as well as socks and combat boots. The servant who brought the clothes knew John.

“I found your backpack with your stuff. Are you allowed to have it?” He held it out for him to take and John looked over at Francis for confirmation. He just waved it off.

“I trust you, John. Go ahead.” John opened it and found his sunglasses. He stood and put them on.

“I’ll go and check on the medical staff and patients now. May I have some papers and a pen to write down stuff?” Francis gave him a tablet to work with.

“Take this. It’s better.” John took it and sighed. He hated this fancy stuff. But he would manage. He walked over to the hospital and entered the large tent. At once he saw some people he knew from before. But there were also vampires around working both as doctors and nurses. And one doctor approached him.

“Sir Francis sent you. Dr Watson, please feel free to move and talk to whom you like. If you have any questions, just step up to us. You will find everything just fine.” John doubted that but nodded.

“Thank you very much, Dr Rénard.” He had looked at his name tag. Then he started to check on every single patient. Some were here from before and wounded in action. They were all OK. Some had been hurt during the revolution. They had bite marks and deep wounds but were just fine, too. Finally John reached the back of the tent which had been parted by loads of fabric being hung up. A nurse stepped up to his side and John asked:

“What’s that for? It wasn’t here before.” The male vampire looked at him.

“It’s our new psychic ward. Patients behind the fabric are mentally unstable. Some just won’t speak. Some are very violent and need to be restrained. Most of them are given pills to calm down.”

“Do we know why they are in their state?” The vampire seriously looked at John.

“I hate to admit it but they are mostly rape victims. Some of them were sadistically handled. I believe there might be a pregnant woman but I am not sure.” John swallowed.

“Could you point out to me who suffers from what without disturbing them too much?” He nodded.

“Sure.” They entered the back part and John was shocked. There were at least twenty beds. Mostly the men and women were sleeping, calmed down by drugs. Some of them were groaning and obviously suffering from bad dreams. 

John looked at one man who sat on his bed hugging his knees and swaying back and forth. The vampire stood close to John and whispered in his ear.

“Raped. Mutilated. Torn insides. Doesn’t talk anymore, only whines.”

“Did one of the human nurses try to talk to him?” He nodded.

“Yes, but he just shies away. He doesn’t like being touched, no matter by whom.”

“I am not sure about the rules but can’t he be shipped back to the UK and taken into therapy?”

“There aren’t any established rules yet. No one thought of something like this to happen.”

“These sorts of things always happen in wartimes, as sad as it is. I didn’t think you lot were so naïve.”

“I suppose we were. We should never have done this slave business. But the older ones tend to stuck to traditions, you see?”

“Very human.” They looked at each other and John smiled a bit lopsided.

“You should talk to Sir Francis. If anybody is capable of changing things, it’s him.”

“I sure will. I’ll report back to him tonight and perhaps tomorrow some things will change.” John kept walking and looking at the patients.

“Where is the woman you think is pregnant?” John asked the nurse. He pointed to the far end.

“We put her up there because we didn’t know what to do with her.” John stepped up and she looked at him.

“Captain Watson.” She tried to get up but he stopped her. He knew her. She had been fighting with him.

“Sergeant Tremm. What’s wrong?” She shrugged.

“I am not sure. I feel sick, I am hungry. My feet are swollen. This one says I might be pregnant but I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“Because I am still menstruating.”

“When did you last see your boy-friend?”

“Eight weeks back at home.” John hummed.

“We will run a test. I suppose it wasn’t done yet?” He looked at the nurse and he shook his head.

“No, we don’t have such tests.” John sighed.

“Listen, Sergeant. Would you mind if I examine you?” She shook her head.

“No, of course not, Captain Doctor Watson.” She smiled up at him.

“OK, I will check through the tent and will be back for you.”

“Thank you. It’s good you are here.” John checked on the others and finally was done. He looked up at the nurse.

“Do you have a desk somewhere or a place where I could work a bit?” He showed him.

“Right there.” John sat down and fiddled with the tablet.

“How am I supposed to type on this?” John stared at the thin thing.

“May I?” The nurse took it from him and unfolded it. And suddenly he could start. He blushed.

“Thank you. I am not good with these things.”

“You are welcome.” He thoughtfully looked at John who just returned the gaze.

“You are a good man, Dr Watson.” Then he left. John was glad there were such nice vampires around. Then he started to type his report.

When he was done, one of the vampire doctors approached him with a piece of paper. 

“Captain? A minute?” John looked up. 

“Sure, what is it?” The vampire sat down and shoved the paper towards him.

“This is a list with all the medics we need for the humans to be treated correctly.” John scanned the list and looked up again.

“Are you telling me that you don’t have these medics stored?” He nodded.

“They were stolen by dealers when we took over. When I arrived here, there weren’t even the basic things. We had to fly them in and lost a few patients. I am sorry.”

“Jesus. Have you caught those who stole the goods?” He nodded.

“A few of them, yes. Sir Francis took care of it.”

“Yes, I am sure he did.” John took the paper.

“And so will I.” He stood but stopped again.

“Listen, I will be shipped back to the UK but I will make a plan you can follow. And I will tell Francis about everything. You can make it work here, I am sure.”

“Thank you, Doctor Watson. Really.” John left the hospital and walked back to Francis tent. The guards let him enter and John sat down on the bench. Francis wasn’t in and he leant back. He closed his eyes.

He thought about a plan for the doctor as well as for Francis. He would understand. John felt a bit stressed out right now and wished for something to eat. He looked around hoping that somehow someone had thought about his needs. And he wasn’t talking about greens and fruits. But he wasn’t lucky.

He decided to work out the plan instead and wait for Francis to ask him. He needed a steak. Perhaps he could make a deal.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis starts to introduce John into sex with a vampire. He is allowed to do everything, he only can't shag him.
> 
> John finds out to whom he will be given.

Francis had checked on his husband and finally contacted the King. He had sent another report regarding John. He didn’t expect what happened a few minutes after he had sent it. His mobile rang and it was his husband’s brother, the King.

 

“Your Highness.” Francis greeted politely.

“Francis, I just read your update on Captain Watson and I want you to know that I will give him to my brother Sherlock.”

“What?” Mycroft chuckled.

“Please forgive me, Your Highness.”

“Not, it’s fine.”

“May I ask why?” Mycroft sighed.

“You see, I already have a Precious, my Precious. I can’t have another one and I don’t want to. My brother needs someone, he needs company. He is horribly bored. Now he could also prove that he is able to take care of someone.”

“I don’t know how to word this without insulting the Royal Family, but …”

“Francis, you are a member of the Royal Family, too. Won’t you finally accept that, please?” There was a break and Francis sighed. He didn’t comment on the King’s statement but instead said:

“He will be monitored, right?” And the King didn’t poke into the matter.

“You are not insulting us, Francis. I appreciate your concern, I really do. Sherlock is not easy to handle, we all know that. But he also deserves someone he can love and who maybe will love him back.”

“John is a very strong man, a fighter. I played with him last night and it was splendid. He also is a bit cheeky and can be very playful. I think they might be a good match.”

“Very well. What is he doing right now? Is he collared?”

“No, he only wore a collar for protection because of being the Precious. I took it off because he is staying with me. And right now I sent him into the camp to check on the injured.”

“Really?” Mycroft seemed to be surprised.

“And he is working with you?”

“Absolutely. Also very efficiently. He found out about dealing with medics, abuse and such. I already punished several vampires and I even ripped one or two heads off.”

“Dear me, Francis. Will you tell my brother?”

“No, I won’t. He would worry about me and order me back. But I can’t lounge around all day. So please don’t tell him, Your Highness!”

“I won’t. Don’t you worry, Francis. I need you right where you are. So, if you please would talk to the Precious and inform him about Sherlock? Try to be honest but, well, you know.” Now it was Francis turn to chuckle.

“Yes, I do. And thank you again.”

“No worries.” Mycroft hung up and Francis sighed. He checked the time and wondered about John. He decided to get back to his place and look after him. He stood and informed his assistants. He took a thermos with him. When entering he found John furiously typing on the tablet.

“Hello, Captain-Doctor, how was your day?” John looked up and smiled.

“Exciting. Exhausting. Sort of horrible. And yours?” Francis stepped closer and sat down.

“I already heard of what you found out. I am curious about your report.”

“May I ask for something else to eat but greens and fruits?” John just blurted it out making Francis smile.

“Yes, of course. And you have well deserved it. Whatever you want, John. Tell me and you shall have it.” John widely grinned and it looked great, Francis thought.

“I really would like to have a large medium steak with garlic butter, chips and grilled tomatoes.”

“Done. You only have to promise to brush your teeth after you have eaten the garlic.” 

“Sure thing.” John looked at him and wondered about the night.

“I am expanding your training, John. But don’t worry, OK? You did enjoy last night, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I never would have thought.”

“I also have some news for you and I want to show you something.” John looked up. He sensed it was important.

“What is it? What happened?”

“I talked to the King and he informed me about the fact that you will be given to his brother. There won’t be a public tasting. He had lied about it to sooth the elders. This is another picture of Sherlock which has been taken only lately.” He moved over his tablet and pointed out the dark haired beauty again.

“What do you know about him?” Francis cleared his throat.

“He is different. He is not your typical vampire. You already know he lives by himself. He is absolutely chaotic. He plays the violin. He sometimes helps Scotland Yard solving crimes. He performs weird experiments. He also has a fulfilled sex-life.”

“So I will have to live with him in his flat? Or will he call me when he needs me or wants me? How does it work?”

“If it works out you will live with him. Actually the King hopes you could be good for him. He is very lonely and also very jealous of his brother’s Precious.”

“But I am not a bloody nanny.”

“No, of course you aren’t. He needs a companion. But he also needs someone to kick his arse sometimes. The King and I consider you the perfect person for doing so.”

“Just great.” 

“Come on, your food is being brought. Enjoy it and don’t think about it too much.” And he was right. A male slave brought his food and John devoured everything rather quickly. After he was done he grinned at Francis and disappeared into the bath to brush his teeth.

“You said you want to expand my training. What will you do to me tonight?” Francis licked his lips and showed his fangs.

“Now that I know you are given to Sherlock I will need to show you some special stuff he likes.”

“We are talking sex here, right?” Francis grinned even more.

“Partly. I need to check how far I can bend your body, what positions you can assume.” John just looked at him.

“I will show you some implements and predicaments on the internet only since this is kind of a public place and I don’t want to humiliate you. More.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Cheeky!” He raised a finger but smiled.

“Furthermore I need to tell you about his life. Or what you call life. Sometimes he is allowed on crime scenes with the King’s Precious who is a DI with Scotland Yard. He helps solving crimes. He is the smartest being I have ever met. I think he might expect you to come along.” John shrugged.

“Sounds interesting so far. What else?”

“He also performs weird experiments in the kitchen or even bathroom. He isn’t always allowed to use the lab at Bart’s hospital. So he uses his flat. His last slave crawled back to King Mycroft and begged for another duty.” Now John looked curious.

“What did the Prince do?” Now Francis grinned a bit.

“He stored eyeballs in the microwave and several body-parts in the fridge. You might want to change that if you live with him.”

“I sure will.” John looked a bit off thinking about Prince Sherlock.

“So, have I scared you yet?” John shook his head.

“Only partly. I think I can handle the experiment part rather well. I am a bit worried about the sex. So just start talking.”

“OK, come here, please.” They sat side by side on the bed and Francis showed John several things connected with Sherlock’s kinks. John paled a little bit when he looked at cages, collars, gags and harnesses. He was also shown whips, floggers and paddles.

“And he is doing the sex like this?” Francis shrugged.

“So I was told.”

“It can’t be helped then. I’ll do my best.” Francis looked at John.

“Listen, you are a Precious. He won’t ever harm you because you are way too interesting to him. Make the best of it and you will live a splendid life.”

“Are you going to give it to me again tonight?” Francis was surprised by this question.

“Would you like me to?” John blushed a bit.

“Don’t make me go down on my knees and beg for it, please? I liked it and I think I deserve something nice.”

“That’s absolutely right. After today you deserve so much more.” He gnawed on his lip for a bit and then just nodded.

“Well then. Get naked and stand by the bed.” John stood and got naked. Francis tied his wrists on his lower back. And he also used some thin stripes to bind his genitals. John knew he wouldn’t be able to come with these on and that it would probably hurt.

“Open your mouth.” A middle-sized ball-gag was shoved behind his teeth. He knotted it tightly behind his head and John soon started to drool around it. He was moved over to the table and placed chest down on it.

“Spread your legs.” John did but Francis shoved them further apart with his foot. He placed one palm flat on his back and held him down.

“Stay.” John tried to relax when he heard the tube with lube being opened and Francis slick his hands and fingers. Soon a finger probed between his cheeks and pressed on his puckered hole. John twitched but held his position.

“Hush, John. I am not going to hurt you. Just relax and enjoy the ride.” John grunted a reply and closed his eyes. He felt being invaded by something cold and alien. But Francis pressed right away on the right spot making John groan into the gag. The pleasure was coming up right away and Francis kept pressing and rubbing. Soon there were two fingers and after almost half an hour of torture he made it three. 

In the meantime John had started to sob and cry. Snot ran over his chin by now, too. He suppressed his screams by biting into the rubber ball-gag.

“Oh, you are very good, John. Sherlock will be so very pleased, I can tell you already.” He pulled out and cleaned his fingers. He pulled John up and placed him on the bed.

“Kneel and spread your legs.” John did as being told. He was pressed down again. Francis lubed a thick plug and slowly pushed it into John’s behind. John shivered and moaned. Once it was completely stuck he moved him on his front and tied his ankles and knees. Afterwards he connected his wrists with his ankles and pulled the rope tight. John groaned.

Francis switched on the plug and John at once started to howl. Soon his genitals were hurting quite a lot and he cried again. Francis let him writhe over the sheets for what felt like hours. He was rather impressed. John was able to stand a lot of pressure and bending. He would be fun, Sherlock would like it. 

Finally he decided to reward him. He cut off the rope between his ankles and wrists and pulled him back up on his knees. His legs were still tied and he pulled out the plug. Instead he shoved a much bigger one right into him. He held John tight and pushed and pushed. It was glorious.

He only loosened the bindings around his genitals when he felt him going slack. He gave him a few strokes and took off the gag, too. John was panting and wasn’t able to speak or even beg. Francis let him come anyway. John tensed and clenched wildly. Francis stroked his own cock and shot his load all over John’s skin. Both of them fell forward on the sheets and John passed out. 

***

John had been trained to fight against torture and pain. But this was different. His cock pulsed and so did his behind. The constant rubbing on his prostate gave him the utmost pleasure and the balance between pain and pleasure was brilliant. The fact that he was tied up and gagged helped to arouse him. John wondered what would happen if he would get a beating.

He felt the vampire being close and tensed. He felt Francis fingers and he was free again. He came screaming and shaking. He saw blinding white lights, stars and fireworks. He felt the cold cum running over his cheeks only because Francis wasn’t allowed to penetrate him. He relaxed beneath the cold body. Then he blacked out.

Francis was a vampire and had no problems like that but he liked to rest on the warm body of John beneath him. He listened to his beating heart calming down. He kissed John’s skin and stroked through his short cropped hair.

John woke after a few minutes and hummed.

“I will always remember this, you know?” Francis smiled.

“Don’t tell Sherlock though.”

“Have you ever talked to someone being shagged by him? What did they say?” Francis didn’t answer.

“No, I haven’t.” This was his only possible final answer because he didn’t want to tell John that Sherlock had killed several slaves while shagging them.

“Well, rumours tell that you lot bite while fucking humans. Is that right?”

“Yes, normally I would have, too. But since you are the Precious even I am not allowed to do so. Only Sherlock will drink from you.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, John. You will be sent to him the day after tomorrow. If you could, please finish checking through the hospital and the patients in there and leave detailed information on what to do. I would appreciate it. A lot.”

“Sure, I promised already. You might establish some rules, you see?”

“New rules? It’s not that simple, John. And why would I anyway?” Now John sat up and seriously looked at Francis.

“There are many men and women who have been raped, tormented and mutilated. They suffer from trauma. They need special care which they won’t get here. They need to be brought back home. If they were claimed, make their owner responsible. If they aren’t, just take care of them. There also is a pregnant woman but I still have to run a test on her. You can’t deal with pregnant women or giving birth   
and I don’t think you will open a kindergarten?”

“No one thought of these things. Fuck.” He sat up, too.

“You are facing the same problems we humans do. You have criminals in your ranks, too. Just be on the lookout.”

“I sure will be.”

***

Later in the night when John was sleeping, Francis paced through the rooms to not disturb John and wake him up. He summoned his closest allies and gave new orders. He also wrote a very detailed new report to King Mycroft regarding hospital treatment and care-taking back home.  
He also arranged a visit back home to talk to him personally about the slave markets and their business. He knew that Mycroft was the best to talk to in this matter. His husband wouldn’t understand since he was rather old fashioned. But he loved him anyway.

He sighed and longed for fresh blood. He asked for a donor to be brought in and soon someone stepped up. He was a bit older and also a former officer. He already had bite marks on his neck which weren’t looking good. Francis had a closer look and sniffed.

“Did no one take care of that after the feeding?” He asked directly and the man swallowed. He looked on the ground and didn’t dare answer. Francis lifted up his chin.

“Please talk to me. You don’t have to be afraid around me.”

“Perhaps not around you, Sir.” Then his stomach rumbled. Francis saw he was pale as death. He made him sit and got some of the fruits which were meant for John. He had also left two grilled sausages. Francis offered the human the food.

“I am sorry, these are left-overs and the sausages are cold. But if you like?” The man greedily stared at the food. Then he slowly took a sausage and ate it. He knew better than to eat too quickly. He was given a napkin, too.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Will you talk to me now, please?” Francis asked.

“I was bitten only yesterday by a high ranking officer. He came into the donor’s tent, grabbed me and bit into my neck. It hurt like hell and I almost blacked out from the pain. I haven’t eaten for quite some time because we weren’t given any food until we proved ourselves to be useful and good donors. After he had drunk a lot, he shoved me to the ground and I blacked out again from blood loss. I have no idea how long I was down until a fellow donor picked me up and helped me.”

“Again I have to listen to something horrible happening under my jurisdiction. It seems, I am too far away from people.” Francis sighed and called a doctor.

“OK, listen. You will be examined now. Then I would like you to take the doctor and show him the others. Can you do that?” He carefully nodded.

“Yes, of course. But you have to protect me. The vampire who almost killed me might not like the intrusion.”

“Can you tell me his name?” He shook his head.

“No, but I can describe him.” And that’s what he did. Francis knew at once whom he meant and walked out to get him all by himself. He would need to rip a head off. Again. 

***

John woke because he was thirsty. He felt for Francis but he wasn’t in bed with him. He sighed and got up. There was water on the table and he drunk it down. He looked outside and it was still dark. John wanted to sleep some more, rest his body. His muscles ached and he had a bit of chafed off skin to complain about. The moment he rolled back on his side, Francis came back. John looked at him and their eyes met. John got up.

“What’s wrong?” Francis deeply growled and sat down on the bed by John’s side. 

“It seems everything around here is. I am a terrible commanding vampire. I have nothing under control.”

“What happened now?” He told him about the donors and that he had seen that twice already.

“What did you do?” Francis just held up his hands which were still covered in ash. John swallowed.

“Aren’t they going to be prosecuted?”

“We don’t have any judges.”

“You have nothing like that?”

“We have a council. The members of the council are old, very old. They wouldn’t understand why I am complaining about the state of the livestock.”

“Livestock? We aren’t cattle!” John looked shocked.

“But to them you are, John. That’s why I have to take care of it. There are probably complaints about me coming up soon. But my husband will protect me and so will the King. The worst thing which could happen to me is being sent away, be relieved of my duties, whatever.”

“And what would you do instead?” Francis shrugged.

“Travelling with my husband, I assume.”

“But you will be bored.” He shrugged again.

“It can’t be helped then. On my own I hold no power. My husband still does though. They are my only hope. I already reported back to King Mycroft about everything. He has to do something. I also will join you on your journey back because I need to speak to him personally.

“I am glad to hear that. Will you introduce me to Prince Sherlock?”

“I will try to do so. But perhaps the honour will be given to Greg because he knows best.”

“He is a so called Precious, too, am I right?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Why are we so special? What is different?” John tried asking again. The first time Francis had denied him but now he just sighed and spoke.

“It's your blood, your whole being. Your soul sings to us. It’s like a permanent pull for vampires when you are around. You are one in a million. You are like a rare, very expensive wine.” John smiled.

“Only I never need a refill.” Francis laughed quietly.

“No, you will be clothed properly and well fed. At least Sherlock will try. You probably will have to remind him. He is different.”

“Do you know his place?”

“Baker Street? Yes, I have been there. It’s nice. You will have your own room upstairs.”

“Sounds good to me.” Now Francis slowly approached John and shed his clothes again. He didn’t speak though. Only when he was close to John and could feel the warmth radiating off of John, he asked:

“Would you please hold me for a bit? Nothing else, I promise.” John pulled him close and held him.

“Of course. Come here.” John gently carded through his hair and Francis rested against John’s chest.

“You are a good man, John. Sherlock should better be happy.”

“You can’t force him to like me.”

“No, but you can. Your blood can. But even without being a Precious, you are very special. I am sure, he will like you soon enough.”


	5. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sherlock experiences what IKEA has to offer.
> 
> Greg joins him to make sure John's place will be just fine.

Sherlock had returned to the wolves to run. Some of them were still gnarling at him and even tried to gnaw at his coat. He didn’t mind. He had been mean to them and if they wanted to chew on his arm he would let them.

But their alpha snarled roughly and led the pack out. Sherlock walked in their midst into Regents Park and they soon started to run. There weren’t any other packs or vampires. There were a few homeless humans but they weren’t harmed.

On their way back Sherlock walked beside the alpha.

“May I ask you a question?” The wolf looked up and perked his ears. Then he was in his head.

“Sure. What do you want?”

“I will be given my own Precious. I had a look at his pictures and he looks nice. I want to be good and really try. What could I do to make it better for him?”

“So they found another Precious. They are a rare species, right? Well, if you really want to try you should act nicely. He is a human being and probably got ripped out of his surroundings right into slavery.” Sherlock swallowed.

“I don’t want him to feel like a slave. He could just live with me.”

“You need to provide a place for him, a proper and clean place.” Sherlock hummed thinking of the room upstairs. Then he sighed.

“I can see where this is going.”

“Don’t be insulted but I have heard so many rumours about what you have done to your slaves in the past. Some of them haven’t survived.”

“That’s right. I like it rough sometimes, you see? I also was on drugs a lot. Or both combined.”

“Perhaps you should talk to the Gregory, your brother’s Precious. He is a very nice human. He will surely help you.” Sherlock snorted.

“No, he will help the other human. He doesn’t like me, no one does.”

“Think about the why, vampire.” They returned to the back-yard and Sherlock let the pack in.

“Do you need anything?” The alpha shook his head and settled down.

“No, thanks a lot. We all appreciate your change.” Sherlock smiled a very small smile.

“Thanks for running with me.” Then he returned to his room and checked on John’s file again. He also looked at his pictures being provided. His cold finger touched the screen and he muttered.

“Maybe you could like me? I am not a monster. I only had problems. Humans have problems, too. I would even consider holding back in bed knowing my way has killed before.” Then he closed the laptop and placed it on his nightstand. Instead he smoked a cigarette. He opened the balcony and stepped outside looking up into the sky.

“Tomorrow I will talk to Greg. He has to help me create a nice place for him. And the upstairs room has to be cleaned. We need to bring slaves for that.” Pleased with having a plan, he started to play the violin until he found it was time to wake up Greg.

***

He sneaked up to his door and found him still sleeping. And he was alone in bed. His brother must be busy elsewhere. He rubbed his hands and successfully entered his room not alerting the guards. He saw that Greg was nestled between the blankets and pillows. He was also quietly snoring. And he was covered in love-bites.

Sherlock carefully sat down on the edge of Greg’s bed and patiently waited for Greg to wake up. When he did and saw him, he roughly screamed and crashed his head against the headrest.

“Fuck, what do you want?” Sherlock just looked at him.

“I am sorry, Gregory, but I acquire your help.” Greg came down a bit.

“What? What would you need my help for?” He carefully rubbed over the back of his head.

“Please forgive me. Do you need an ice-pack?” Greg was very suspicious.

“If you could go and get a cold wash-cloth?” Sherlock stood and walked into the bath. He found a wash-cloth and rinsed it. He brought it back and carefully placed it on Greg’s head.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” Sherlock sat down again. They looked at each other for several minutes until Greg sighed.

“Again, what do you need my help for?” Sherlock fiddled with his long fingers.

“I thought about my soon-to-be-here-Precious. I really don’t want to spoil this. I also talked to the alpha.”

“Are you asking me to assist you in welcoming your Precious and provide a nice place for him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I am surprised, Sherlock. I really am. I never expected this.” He slowly shook his head.

“I am not a monster.” He said it very quietly and Greg was somehow deeply moved by it. Attentively he reached out for him.

“I know that. You are just different. So is your brother.”

“I can see a chance for me here. And I promise to really try. But I need help.” Greg nodded.

“OK, I will help you. Let me up now and I will get ready. I have to inform the King though.”

“About what?” Sherlock’s head shot up.

“About us going out, Sherlock. We need to make the new Precious a home, a place he can retreat to after being with you or rather whenever he feels like it. Do you understand?”

“No.” Greg sighed.

“I am going to take a shower. Please go back to your room and try to look less threatening. I will talk to Myc and then pick you up.” Sherlock slowly stood and nodded.

“Thank you, Greg. I owe you.” Sherlock walked back to his rooms thinking.

“Why would he need to retreat after being with me? What did Greg imply right now? I don’t understand it.” Back in his rooms he changed his clothes from black to grey and a dark purple shirt. He stood in front of his mirror and practised a smile. Several smiles in fact. Then his brother entered.

“What are you doing, brother-dear?”

“I try to look non-threatening. What do you think?”

“You also changed your clothes. I think it’s much better now. And if you let your face relax, the smile would be much nicer, too.” Sherlock looked at him.

“I am scared. I am afraid, I could hurt him badly. I appreciate the chance you are giving me and I don’t want to spoil it. I am so alone, Myc. So alone all the time.” Mycroft held him for a bit.

“I know. I didn’t know how to help you, I am sorry.”

“Greg wanted to pick me up.” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, I know. I want you to have a snack before leaving. So you won’t get tempted outside or in the stores.” Sherlock looked shocked.

“Stores? We are going into stores? Why?”

“I have no idea. Greg just said so.”

“I think he is taking revenge.” Mycroft grinned and rang the bell for a donor to come up.

“He isn’t a bad man, Sherlock. Please play nice. You may start now.” A frightened donor knocked and entered. And when seeing both the King and his brother, he fell right on his knees and shook. Mycroft poked his brother into his back and sent him forward. 

Sherlock gnawed his lower lip and looked at the donor who just stared at the floor. He reached out for him and took his arm. He pulled him up and lowered his voice.

“You won’t get hurt. Sit down on the sofa. Try to relax. Don’t worry.” Sherlock moved him over and sat down with him. Sherlock looked at his neck and tried to sniff him without being too obvious. The man tensed and closed his eyes. 

Sherlock took his face between his palms and carefully tilted his head. He felt the human tremble and quietly started to murmur nonsense into his ears. His low baritone seemed to calm him down and he didn’t have to use glamour.

He slowly licked over the place he wanted to bite and also sniffed again. He felt the blood running through the donor’s vein and he also heard his fast beating heart.

“Relax.” Sherlock whispered and breached his skin. The donor only hissed for half a second and then slumped in Sherlock’s arms. He very quietly moaned with his eyes closed. Sherlock had sucked maybe half a litre out of him when he stopped. He licked over the bite wound to close it. He let go of the man, who just fell onto the sofa and didn’t move.

Mycroft was fairly surprised and looked at his brother.

“See? Wasn’t that better?” Sherlock licked his lips and stood.

“It tasted different, not bitter.” Mycroft seriously looked at him.

“It tasted bitter because they were scared to death. If they feel good and are lightly aroused, the taste changes. It takes a bit to find out what is best for both of you, but it’s worth the effort.” Again Sherlock licked over his lips.

“I never knew …”

“You know now. Act after it, brother-mine.” The same moment it knocked and Greg was let in by the guard.

“Are you ready?” He asked and then saw the human on the sofa. He paled and Mycroft hurried to his side.

“Don’t worry. He isn’t hurt.” Greg checked on him anyway. Finally Mycroft handed him a card and some cash.

“Please take this. Unfortunately we don’t have any idea of what he likes.” Greg took his wallet and carefully placed the black card inside.

“I’ll see what I can do. Worst scenario is, we have to change everything again.” Then he looked at Sherlock who expectantly looked back.

“Shall we?” He slowly nodded and for once followed Greg to the car. To not raise attention Greg drove himself and had chosen a dark simple car. They were followed by vampire bodyguards though. Sherlock at once started to fiddle with the radio and finally found a station he wanted to listen to. Greg just let him. He enjoyed his time out even if it was spent with Sherlock. But so far he behaved and looked curiously out of the car window.

Greg rode the car over the motorway when Sherlock suddenly said:

“I have never done such a thing, you know?” Greg turned his head.

“What? Shopping?” He shrugged.

“Yes, shopping, driving in a car, things like that.”

“If you had, you wouldn’t have been bored, you know?” Sherlock looked at him and sighed.

“You are right, as much as I hate to admit it.”

“You can have so much fun, Sherlock. You already live by yourself and you made that step. So just keep on going. Get a car, go shopping, do the fun stuff.”

“What fun stuff?” He leaned against the door, so he could have a better look at Greg.

“That depends. You have to try out some things first. However should I know what you like?” Now Sherlock grinned very smugly.

“I am sure, you have an idea.” Greg blushed a bit.

“I sure do. I also know your brother, you see? But there are many more things you could do. Like, you could go to the cinema or visit the zoo, at least at night when it’s closed because of any attacks. You could go on vacation or play a game. You already started on playing with the wolves. There must be more things like violent sex and weird experiments for you.” Sherlock hummed while thinking about it.

“What about horseback-riding? Sailing? Surfing? Skating? Try everything you want!” Sherlock looked stunned.

“Gregory, you are precious!” He once patted his thigh and smiled very contently. Greg was also very pleased with himself and turned on the parking lot of IKEA. Sherlock placed his sunglasses on his nose and left the car.

“Let’s go and face our destiny.” Sherlock sighed and followed Greg into the blue-yellow building. They were followed by the bodyguards. Soon they were standing in front of some sofas.

“Are there any things in that room upstairs?”

“Just rubbish and some old stuff of mine. Nothing anyone would want.” Greg nodded.

“We’ll check that out later. So we will be needing a sofa, a desk, a chair as well as bedding, blanket, pillows, sheets, curtains and a rug.”

“Perhaps he would like a painting?”

“Perhaps he would, but not from here. Take one from Myc’s place, they are much better.”

“Good, but how are we going to get the things?” Greg showed him a piece of paper and a pen.

“We have to write down the sofa’s number. Sometimes the articles have storage numbers and some must be delivered. You have to self-assemble them.” Sherlock looked shocked.

“What?” Greg grinned.

“I am sure there are house-slaves to do so. Don’t worry. Even though it wouldn’t hurt you to try it at least and do it yourself.” Sherlock gnawed his lips.

“You know, you are right. For John it must be special. I will try. Hand me the paper, will you?” He reached out for it and Greg handed it over. Then Sherlock slowly started to move between the sofas and other furniture. Greg just followed being followed by the bodyguards. Sometimes he asked Greg what he thought of a piece and Greg gave his opinion. Sherlock wrote down several pieces and Greg was rather pleased with his choice. Nothing would have to be delivered and he looked forward to help Sherlock assemble everything.

After having written a third paper Greg’s stomach rumbled.

“Do you need a break?” Sherlock asked and Greg nodded.

“I really would like to have a snack and a coffee. There is a cafeteria but I think you …” Sherlock smiled and was on his way already.

“What? Too pedestrian for me?” He snorted.

“They will have some bottled blood, even here.” Luckily Sherlock wasn’t in the papers too often or even on the telly, so no one recognised him as the King’s brother. Greg entered the place and took a tray being watched by Sherlock. Then they scanned the shelves. He also got something for the bodyguards who sat down by their side.

“So, are you pleased so far?” Greg asked.

“Yes, I am. It is exciting and we have found a lot of stuff. I wonder how we will get it home though.”

“We can take the smaller things into our car and I already have called for someone to bring the sofa, cupboard and such.

“And you will help me to make his room ready?” Greg nodded.

“I promised, didn’t I? But first we have to visit a DIY.” Sherlock looked clueless.

“What’s that?”

“We need some tools, machines and paint.”

“Oh, I see.” Sherlock sipped his bottled blood while Greg devoured his sandwich and juice.

“OK, now we are going downstairs, collect the stuff we take with us and buy some knick-knack for his room.”

“There is more to see?” Sherlock straightened up and looked excited again. Greg almost found him adorable. He even made him push the cart through the different sections. In seconds the cart was full and Sherlock even found some stuff for his own. Finally they reached the dishes and cutlery.

“John needs plates and such. Perhaps he even likes to cook? I destroyed everything I had because I needed the stuff for my experiments.” They collected more and at the very end there were plants and flowers. Sherlock eyed a huge palm and pointed at it.

“What do you think, Greg?” Greg longingly looked at it.

“I would like it.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Why don’t you buy one?”

“Mycroft didn’t allow me to buy something for myself.” Greg would never act against Mycroft. He had other ways to deal with His Majesty, the King. Sherlock snorted.

“Then I will give it to you as a thank-you-present. Please choose one, Gregory.” Sherlock really couldn't believe that his brother had actually forbidden Greg to buy anything but he didn't insist. And Greg just smiled and picked up a plant, too. Then he hugged him.

“Thank you, Sherlock. I mean it.” Sherlock stilled. He wasn’t used to this but he had to admit that he liked it. It felt good.

Finally they reached the storage part and had to collect their things. Now it was quite an advantage to be a vampire and able to climb up all the shelves and carry loads of weight. The bodyguards had offered to help but Greg denied. They needed to be on the lookout.

They rolled everything to the exit and Sherlock handed over the card. The amount was huge and Greg paled. The poor guy at the register paled, too, when recognising whom he was charging. But the didn't utter a word. They passed a snack-station and Greg just devoured another hot-dog and an ice-cream. Sherlock looked at it.

“What’s that?” Greg looked at him.

“Ice-cream. Don’t you know?”

“No, may I try?” Greg handed over the cone and Sherlock licked it. Even though he was a vampire, he was able to eat. Normally he would only do such a thing when he needed to disguise himself being on the prowl. Now he just enjoyed. He ate it all.

“This was nice. Thank you, Greg.” Greg just looked at his mouth, bought another two and a napkin for Sherlock whose mouth and fangs were covered in vanilla and chocolate. He even smiled at him.

“Are you feeling good, Sherlock?” He promptly nodded.

“Yes, of course. Splendid. I should have found out earlier. I caused so many pain and trouble.”

“You will do fine now, I am sure.”

“I will try very hard, I really will.” They rolled the carts to their car and Sherlock sighed.

“It won’t ever fit.” But Greg rubbed his hands and opened the back.

“Just watch and learn.” When Greg was done ordering him around even the bodyguards were bloody impressed.

“You are amazing!” Sherlock said and the two vampires by their side nodded in agreement.

“Well, I am not called a Precious for nothing, am I right?” Sherlock grinned and showed his fangs.

“I can see why my brother likes you.” Now Greg smiled at him.

“Let’s go to your place and store the stuff. Then we go straight away to the DIY.”

“And then we will be assembling and painting!” Sherlock was excited but Greg shook his head.

“Tomorrow, Sherlock. Tonight I would be falling into the paint. I am already tired.”

“OK.” Sherlock grumbled.

“But I will be making sketches to show where everything will be placed.”

“Please do so.”

When Greg arrived hours later at Myc’s, he was placed on an armchair and given a drink. Mycroft just looked at him.

“What the hell have you been doing? I got some texts from your bodyguards but it didn’t make sense.” Greg smiled and sipped his drink. Then he told him and Mycroft was very surprised, too.

“And what is he doing now?” 

“I dropped him off at Baker Street amongst all the stuff we brought.”

“What did you get for yourself?” Greg looked up.

“Nothing. But Sherlock gave me a present. A plant for my room.” Now Mycroft looked a bit sad.

“Why didn’t you buy something for yourself? You’ve got cash and my card.”

“You didn’t allow me to. I only bought some snacks from the cash and blood for Sherlock and the bodyguards.” Mycroft sat by his side on the sofa and took his hand.

“Are you still scared of me? Do I have to allow you to do things? Gregory, you are not my slave. I love you. I thought you’d know.” Greg looked at him.

“You established rules when I was brought in. You never took them back. I won’t mess with you. Ever.”

“I am sorry.” Mycroft stood and let go of his hand. He had hoped Greg would say the words. Greg sensed something was wrong and wanted to say something but Mycroft was reacting too fast.

“I won’t need you tonight. Keep the card and get back to Sherlock tomorrow. Good night, Gregory.” And then he moved away, quickly, so Greg wasn’t able to follow him with his eyes.

Greg felt sad and his eyes were wet. Slowly he went into his rooms. He had nice rooms. He placed the huge plant into one corner by the window so it would have enough light. He sighed, undressed and climbed into bed without taking a shower or anything. He was just exhausted and sad. He rolled on his side and pulled the duvet up over half of his face. He fell asleep at once.


	6. Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally gets introduced to the Royal Household.
> 
> Sherlock is very, very excited. He takes John with him.
> 
> John enters his new home.

“John? John! Wake up!” John shot up and sat straight in bed by Francis side. He rubbed over his eyes.

 

“What the fuck?” He asked and looked at him. He met a wide grin showing his fangs.

“Surprise!” He handed him his tablet. John blinked a bit until he was able to see clear. He saw a beautifully furnished room.

“What’s that? Home & Garden Special Edition?” Francis grinned and his fangs poked over his lips.

“No, this is your room at Baker Street.” Now John really woke and sat up against the headrest. He had a closer look and moved his finger slowly over the screen. It really looked nice.

“This is not what I expected. From what you told me, well …” Francis handed him a mug with coffee which John automatically took.

“I was surprised myself. Mycroft emailed me and told me that Greg took Sherlock to IKEA and a DIY. He picked most of the things and even helped assembling and painting.”

“That posh git?” Then he quickly bit his lip but Francis had seen it and grinned.

“Look at this picture.” John leant over and looked at a Sherlock who was dressed in an overall with paint on his skin and hair. But he looked happy. Someone had given him a bandana for his longish hair.

“Wow.”

“He really looks forward to you now. He had some serious talks with both his brother and Gregory, the King’s Precious. I think it might work.”

“I have to admit that I am not that scared anymore. He looks as excited as I am, maybe even more.”

“This is really unexpected.” Francis pointed at the pictures taken in Baker Street. Sherlock had made them to show John his home.

“He must have cleaned it up. This is not what I saw before.”

“It really looks nice. Baker Street is close to Regents Park, isn’t it?” Francis nodded.

“Yes, it is. And right below his flat there is a little café serving coffee, tea and cakes and such. Oh, and he has a landlady looking after him a bit. She is called Mrs Hudson.”

“Is she …?” Francis nodded.

“Yes, she is a vampire, too. She had been living there even before the revolution. No one ever found out she wasn’t human. And she is even a better human than a vampire. She is a good one and always loved Sherlock.”

“Do we have a travel plan already?” Francis nodded.

“Yes, we will be leaving today around noon. I will be your company and introduce you to the King. Then we will be meeting Sherlock. He will be impressed because you will be wearing your dress uniform.”

“OK. Could I check on the hospital before we leave? Can I tell them something?”

“I already did. I arranged a lot with Mycroft and some things have already changed. A lot of criminal vampires have been taken away already or gone to prison or faced punishment.”

“You are a good man. Vampire. I mean it, Francis.”

“And so are you, Captain. I appreciate your cooperation. We all do.” John nodded.

“He didn’t send a picture of his torture chamber or the toys he wants to use on me.” Francis coughed.

“He doesn’t have a torture chamber. He has a bedroom in Baker Street and he also occupies rooms in Mycroft’s townhouse. I think you should be able to talk to him about the way you have sex.”

“I am still his slave and can’t deny him, can I?” Francis hummed.

“No, you can’t really. But you can work around it, you know? He won’t harm you and I think by now he will even listen to you. And just admit it, he looks very sexy and you liked what I did to you.” John   
blushed.

“Yes, I did.” Now John even smiled a bit shy.

“I never knew. I never tried.”

“And you haven’t even felt the real thing.” John sighed.

“I will soon, I suppose.” Francis placed his arm around John’s shoulder.

“I suggest you just talk to him about your fears and thoughts. He will listen to you. He needs someone. He was all alone through the years, decades and centuries. He never had someone he loved or who loved him back. Not human or vampire.”

“I will try my very best. Perhaps we can be good for each other.”

“You are able to handle him, rein him in. You are perfect.”

“Why?”

“You are a soldier, an officer. You led people into battle. In one day you re-arranged my camp and I became useless. Both humans and vampires adore you and speak only highly of you around me.” John blushed again.

“Really? I just tried …” He shook his head.

“You really don’t see, do you?” John shook his head now.

“No, I really don’t.”

“If you were born a few hundred years earlier, you would have become a great leader, a war-lord.”

“I don’t think so, Francis.”

“Anyway, you did well. I am proud to have met you, Captain Watson.” He saluted him being all naked in bed. John grinned and returned the salute.

“I am proud to know you, Francis. You have the true soul of a soldier. I only wish we could have met under not so dire circumstances.”

“Listen, John, whenever you need someone to talk or help with anything, you call me. This is my number. I am sure you will be given a mobile and everything by Sherlock because that’s the way he   
communicates. Or just call me whenever you like. I would be glad.” John took the card.

“Thank you.” John moved closer and hugged him back. Francis quietly moaned but held back. John felt his arousal and grinned.

“Oh, vampires do have morning-wood, too?” Francis pushed him back on the bed.

“I will miss you, Precious.” John smiled up at him.

“I won’t ever forget you.” Gently Francis lowered his head and kissed John.

“Get ready then. Check through the hospital and everything you want. See some people, do whatever you want. Just be here around noon, please.” John nodded.

“Sure.” Francis left the room and John entered the bath. Afterwards he snatched the tablet to check through his list. So at first he went to the hospital. Dr Rénard was on duty and turned around.

“Dr Watson, I hoped to see you before you leave.” He hurried up to him. 

“Why? What’s wrong? What do you want me to do?” But he just laughed.

“No, no, nothing is wrong. A lot of things have become better already and I am really thankful. What you did was very brave.”

“I am glad to hear that things have improved already. I would like to see the pregnant woman.”

“So she really is pregnant?” John nodded.

“Yes, I double-checked and she really is. You have to do something about it. I also talked to Francis. He knows about her and will probably come up to you anyway.” Dr Rénard nodded.

“Very well. Let’s go and have a look at our patients.” They started to visit every single one and John found everything well organised. They looked better already and everybody thanked him. And even the poor sods behind the curtain in the mental ward were a bit better because their medication and treatment had improved, too. They were calm and some were even able to talk. At last he talked to Sergeant Tremm and confirmed her suspicions. She nodded.

“Great.” John gently touched her shoulder.

“Just think about everything. Consider your actions. You can still be a soldier after having given birth, you know that.”

“And where would I leave the baby? In a crib cared for by vampires?” She snorted.

“I am afraid I can’t help you. Try to think of something and let Francis know. He will arrange something for you.”

“Could you ask him to get my boyfriend on a video call?” John smiled.

“Sure thing.”

“Thank you, Captain. And good luck.” 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” They saluted and John left the tent.

“Dr Rénard, you know what to do if something ugly comes up again?” He nodded.

“Absolutely. Again, thanks for everything.” 

“You are welcome.” They shook hands and John went to see some comrades who had managed to stay with the troops. They were rather happy to see him unharmed and he let them know what was going to happen to him. They wished him all the best and John asked for some other people he hadn’t found yet. It turned out that some had been taken away or had even been sold. John wondered if he could track them down. He wouldn’t forget about them.

Finally it was time for lunch and he found himself something to eat. Then he got ready. He knew what to do by now. Francis had left a note for him telling him how to prepare. John sighed and chose a smaller sized plug after having taken a bath. It wouldn’t harm him on his way back. He pushed it inside and got dressed into his new uniform. He looked good. The new diet had done wonders.

Right on time Francis appeared also dressed up. They looked at each other. Then Francis just made an inviting gesture and John took his backpack. Outside it was handed over to some soldiers and they sat in a large helicopter. They changed on an airfield in Turkey and sat in a more comfortable plane from then on. John looked around.

“This is really nice meaning it’s not air-force.” Francis laughed.

“No, it’s the Royal plane actually. We are going directly to London. I will take you into the King’s home and then you will be introduced to Sherlock by Greg.”

“So there won’t be any council members staring at me while being shagged and bit by Sherlock?” 

“No, I prevented that with the help of King Mycroft.”

“I owe you.” John was dead serious. Now Francis gently took John’s hand.

“No, in fact I owe you, John. What you did after what happened. It was, it is special. The King thinks so, too.”

“Can you tell me what will happen at the King’s home?” Francis played with John’s fingers.

“I will formally introduce you. He actually is a very nice person. It will be formal because there will be one council member present just to witness your arrival and once check that you are a Precious.”

“Meaning?” Francis cleared his throat.

“He will sniff your neck.”

“Huh.”

“Only then Gregory will bring you to Sherlock.”

“And then I have to see for myself?” Francis shrugged.

“Yes.”

“Bloody hell.” Francis grinned. They spent the rest of the flight talking about the camp and about other things. John didn’t want to talk about his future. He felt like being married off and away. Well, he sort of was. And he was lucky because technically he wasn’t a slave. He held power. He really tried to believe it.

Only when they were sitting in a limousine riding over to meet the Royal family, John began to feel a bit nauseous. He swallowed several times and Francis offered water. 

“No, thanks. If I drink too much, I might need the loo while talking to the King.” Francis outright laughed.

“Oh John, you are hilarious. Don’t be a fool. Drink some water or you will suffer a coughing fit.” John sighed but took the bottle.

“Thank you.”

“Imagine going into battle. Focus on the target and fight.” John smiled a bit lopsided.

“It’s actually a good advice.” The car stopped in front of the gate of Buckingham Palace. John snatched Francis hand.

“Please don’t forget me.”

“I won’t.” The door was opened for John and Francis and they entered the place. A butler brought them into some sort of salon for official meetings. And there was the King. There was also a very old vampire being all wrinkly and clothed in old-fashioned things. He was scary. 

Francis hurried up to the King and knelt down bowing his head. John just followed his lead. The King stayed where he was.

“Francis, you may stand. Captain Watson, please stay where you are, so the honourable Chancellor can check you being a Precious.” John stayed where he was but felt Francis close by. But then he felt the presence of the Elder. He moved close and spoke in that harsh language John remembered from the first day. His long finger and nail poked between his shirt and neck.

“No, Lord Menour, he doesn’t wear a collar. It wasn’t necessary. Captain Watson fully cooperates.” The very old creature made a sceptic sound but lowered his head. His nose scratched over John’s skin and he needed all his strength to not move away.

“He is a Precious. He also is a very strong male. Sherlock can be lucky. Well done, Francis.” And then he just swayed away nodding to the King.

As soon as the door was closed behind the Elder, the King swept down the few stairs from where he had been standing and stood in front of John. He held out his hand.

“Captain Watson, please stand up now. I am sorry but it was necessary.” John took the offered hand and slowly stood. He looked at King Mycroft.

“I understand, Your Majesty.” Slowly the King moved John’s wrist up to his nose. Then he sniffed once and his eyes closed.

“Bloody hell. Untainted.” John swallowed but the King let go.

“Sherlock can indeed be very, very lucky. What do you think, Francis?” Francis came up closer.

“Absolutely. I did everything we agreed upon and I can only repeat myself by saying so.”

“Very well. I will call for Gregory then. Sherlock must have paced lines into my carpet by now.” Francis snickered. The King pressed a button on his mobile. A minute later the door was opened and a rather handsome male came inside eying John curiously. He stepped up and reached out.

“Hi, I am Gregory Lestrade. Precious to the King here.” He pointed over his shoulder.

“Hey!” The King stepped up and slung his arms around him. They smiled at each other and John relaxed a bit.

“Let’s have a drink because Prince Sherlock is changing again.” King Mycroft sighed.

“Again?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, again. I have never seen him like this. He is so self-conscious, it’s unbelievable.” Greg poured drinks. First some blood for the King and Francis and then two tumblers with malt for John and him.

“Thank you very much, Sir.” Greg grinned and clinked the glasses.

“It’s Greg.” John relaxed more and more.

“John.” He smiled and Mycroft was feeling better. The man looked nice and Francis was so very positive about him. Perhaps he was the right one for his brother.

“Francis, Sherlock asked for your time before meeting the Captain here. He wants to ask you something.”

“OK, I’ll go right away.” John swallowed. It was him and the King. The door was closed behind the two and the King said:

“Well, Captain Watson. You have seen only pictures so far. Please be honest. Do you find my brother at least attractive?” He looked up at him.

“Yes, I do. And I want to be honest. I really feel like being married off into some strangers household. It’s weird. I was scared to death at first but now I am better. Francis helped a lot. I am sure you know how.” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, I am well aware. What do you think? I mean, Francis said you had never been with a man before.” John blushed a bit making the King smile.

“No, I haven’t. But he made it really good and I enjoyed. I even enjoyed what he dished up next, I never would have thought. And now I am actually looking forward to it.”

“I am not sure what my brother is up to for tonight. But he already stated that he wants to take you home with him. I allowed it.”

“I looked at the pictures. I really was surprised. I liked what I saw, both the flat and your brother, Prince Sherlock.”

“I was bloody surprised after I saw what he had purchased for your room.” Then he kept looking at John for a bit.

“Listen, we all can’t force you to love him but perhaps you could be nice to him?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, he looks fantastic and he deserves someone by his side, too. And if it works out, what can I want more?”

“Thank you, Captain. I appreciate it.”

“You care a lot for him, don’t you?”

“I always did, I always do. It’s a full-time job. He can be a brat, a nuisance or more. But he can care, too. He deeply cares for Mrs Hudson, his landlady, for instance. He also cares for Greg, even though he wouldn’t admit it.”

“From what I’ve heard, he must be very lonely.” Mycroft sadly nodded.

“Quite right. No one wants to be with him because he behaves like, well, like he does. Even the pack pushed him away.” John questioningly looked.

“Pack?”

“Oh, Francis didn’t tell you? We have a pack of wolves. They protect us.”

“You are having wolves in the centre of London?” Mycroft grinned.

“They are supposed to be where the Royal family is, so yes. And don’t worry. They love to play. You should ask Sherlock to introduce you. He likes to run with them. He was allowed back in. Before he had been bitten and his coat had been gnawed at.” John just had to grin.

“He annoyed the wolves then, too. It seems there will be a lot of work for me to do.”

“Our hearts are with you, Captain.” John finished his drink.

“Could you tell me about the rules?”

“Actually I can’t because it’s Sherlock’s part to establish rules. But since you are a Precious, you are holding a lot of power. Talk to him, use strategy and establish your own rules. Right now he is very excited, nervous even. He looks forward to be with you and he invested many hours to get everything ready for you. He really tries.”

“But he lacks social skills, am I right?” Mycroft nodded.

“Yes, absolutely. He doesn’t care about rules or behaviour. You have to show him.” John straightened his uniform.

“Being the Precious seems to be very exhausting.”

“With my brother it sure is.” The same moment Greg returned.

“Sometimes with you it is too, my love.” Greg smiled and stood by the King’s side. Mycroft took his hand.

“Where is Francis?”

“Still talking to Sherlock. But Sherlock is more relaxed now. I think they will be downstairs soon.”

“May I have some water, please?” John addressed Greg who nodded at once.

“There you go, John. More blood, love?” The King hummed and got it. And finally Prince Sherlock entered the room with Francis. John looked at him and unconsciously straightened his whole body. Then he was formally introduced to him and vice versa. Sherlock looked at him and finally smiled.

“Welcome, John.” He reached out his hand and John was surprised.  
“Thank you, Prince Sherlock.” He grinned a bit lopsided.

“Sherlock, please.” He kept holding his hand and enjoyed the warmth and the beating pulse. The smell already was intoxicating and he felt his fangs lengthen.

“Brother-mine, as I have told you earlier, we have planned dinner for John. Francis and Greg will attend, too.” Sherlock nodded.

“Tedious.” He murmured it only and John smiled.

“I am really a bit hungry, Sherlock. I haven’t eaten because I was a bit excited about everything. But if you prefer to leave, I will have it packed. It’s not a problem.” He looked him into the eyes and Sherlock swallowed. But then he shook his head.

“No, you are hungry and you deserve your dinner. Come on and sit with me.” Very old-fashioned he offered his arm and John was stunned for a second but finally took it. Greg grinned hiding behind the King and Francis was smiling, too. They left the room and changed into a formal dinner-room where the table was set up for two humans and three vampires. John smelled the food and his stomach rumbled loudly. He blushed making Sherlock snicker. He led John to his place and moved the chair back for him. John really was surprised but sat down when the chair was gently pushed against his knees.

“Thank you.” He smiled up at him and Sherlock plonked on the chair on his right. On his left was Greg and opposite of them were the King and Francis. A butler brought soup and blood. It was delicious. It was followed by a splendid roast-beef with fried potatoes and vegetable. Sherlock stole a piece of almost raw meat and John poked his hand with his fork. Sherlock froze looking at him. John raised his brow.

“I apologise, John. Forgive me?” John smiled.

“Of course, Sherlock. Next time just ask, OK?” Sherlock nodded and was handed the piece of meat which got sucked into his mouth at once. Only then John noticed the three others gaping at him. Then he got a thumbs up from both Greg and Francis and a toothy grin from the King. 

And then there was ice-cream and John licked his lips. This was heaven.

“I thought you would like this since having been in the desert for so long?” Sherlock asked.

“Absolutely. This is great!” John devoured his ice-cream and was offered more. He finished it and then looked at the man and vampires.

“Thank you and I mean it.” The King nodded and Francis smiled. Sherlock stood and said:

“Does it mean we can finally leave? Myc?” The King stood.

“Yes, you may take him home now.” He said it with his brow raised. Greg stood, too, and hugged John. And so did Francis. John saw Sherlock getting restless because his fingers were twitching. He looked up at him.

“Lead the way then, Sherlock.” He offered his arm again and they left.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Prince Sherlock wants and what John Watson needs are two very different things.
> 
> Will the Prince cope with it or even accept it? And what about John?

Outside there was a car waiting for them and they were driven over to Baker Street. Sherlock opened the door and let John in. There were stairs and John looked around when suddenly a door was opened.

“Sherlock, don’t sneak by without introducing me!” An old lady, probably Mrs Hudson, appeared and looked at them. John bowed and offered his hand.

“Dr John Watson. You must be Mrs Hudson? Francis told me about you.” She took his hand.

“Oh, so very polite and well mannered. Everything will improve now.” Sherlock snorted quietly and John shot him a look.

“I am sorry, Mrs Hudson, but I am fairly tired. I have just arrived from Afghanistan and a welcome dinner. But feel free to come up for a drink tomorrow and a proper talk.” Mrs Hudson was charmed and let them go.

Upstairs Sherlock opened the door to his flat and John entered chaos. He stared at multiple stacks of newspapers and books on the floor. It was clean though. Sherlock expectantly looked at him.

“This is a really nice place, Sherlock. Will you show me around?” And then Sherlock proudly explained and showed everything. He got a bit shy in his bedroom. His bed was large and had lots of pillows on it as well as a large blanket with fur on the edge.

John liked the bathroom because it had a whirlpool in it. He longed for a hot bath.

And then he was shown his room upstairs. Sherlock opened the door and John looked. It was great.

“This is fantastic, Sherlock. Thank you so much!”

“I was told it was expected. I had no idea what I could do to make you feel good, not scared or threatened. So whenever you feel like it, you can retreat right away. In here is everything you might need for recreation.”

John looked around. This was luxury. A large flat-screen, a mini fridge and even an A/C. He looked at Sherlock.

“This is amazing. I didn’t expect such a wonderful place. Thank you. I mean it.” John looked at Sherlock now who still looked very self-conscious.

“Please think about everything and if you want to change something, just let me know, OK? Unfortunately we didn’t know anything about your favourites like colour or style or whatever. So we just had to try. Also if you miss something, please tell me, OK?”

“You know what I would like to do now?” Sherlock expectantly looked at him.

“What?” John looked a bit bashful and bit his lip. Sherlock just stared at his lips. John had no idea what he had just done. 

“I would like to relax, dress into something comfy. We could sit downstairs in the living-room and have a drink?” Sherlock had been afraid that John would retreat at once. He hadn’t expected this. He smiled.

“Greg had bought some clothes for you, too. They are in the wardrobe. Just come downstairs when you are ready.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock left and even closed the door behind him. John looked for a few seconds at the closed door and exhaled. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He had imagined something worse. This had been much better than he thought. He quickly shed his dress uniform. It would have to be dry cleaned after the trip. He found a comfy outfit and a pair of socks. He dressed up and once drove his fingers through his hair. And then he went to face his vampire. 

Downstairs Sherlock had poured a drink for John and anxiously waited for him. When he finally came to join him again he looked better, more relaxed.

“Would you like a drink?” John smiled and they sat on the sofa. John pulled his legs under and faced him.

“Thank you. I need to tell you that I am grateful you haven’t jumped me at first sight and let me adjust.”

“I admit that I wanted to, I still want. But I don’t want to scare you or spoil anything. I believe you need some time. I want you to take your time. Just tell me when you are ready.”

“You know that Francis told me to prepare myself?” Slowly Sherlock shook his head.

“No, I didn’t know that. And did you?” John slowly nodded. Sherlock’s fangs showed a tiny bit.

“What did you use? Fingers?” John shook his head again.

“No, I am still wearing a plug. No one told me to get rid of it.” Sherlock’s fangs had fully come out.

“John, you have no idea what you are doing to me.” He reached out for him and took his hand.

“Please, if you feel uncomfortable, go and get rid of it. Even though …”

“Even though?” John asked and Sherlock felt his racing pulse.

“Even though I very much would like to feel you now.” John swallowed.

“You can do what you please with me. I can’t …” Sherlock let go of John and looked away.

“I bloody well know that! But that’s exactly what I don’t want! Don’t you see?” They looked into each other’s eyes. Several minutes passed without saying a word. Finally John spoke up.

“Sherlock, I appreciate what you are doing here. You know that Francis had shown me some stuff. I still haven’t adjusted completely. I can see that you are trying a lot for me. That is something I didn’t expect. I love the room you made for me, all the stuff you have bought for me. And let me also tell you that I find you really very attractive.” John sipped his wine and made a break. Sherlock looked up again.

“There is a big “but” coming up, I can sense it.” John smiled and nodded.

“But I would like to rest now. Please let me go upstairs tonight and be all by myself. Tomorrow we can sort everything out. Just please?” Sherlock looked a bit sad but stood and straightened his clothes.

“Don’t beg for anything with me. I want you to feel good around me. Tomorrow it is then. Now go and take a bath. I know you want it.” John broadly smiled.

“I haven’t bathed for ages. Thank you!” Just for a second the thought about the bath he had in Francis place in Afghanistan but decided it didn’t count. He got up and walked upstairs to get his towel and wash-bag. Sherlock in the meantime rushed into the bath and prepared everything for John. He poured some fancy chocolate foam into the running water and lit some candles. He also placed John’s new bathrobe on the hook at the door. 

John entered the bathroom and gaped.

“What?” Sherlock smiled.

“Is it good?” John looked at him and touched his face.

“Very much so.” He felt Sherlock tense and took his hand away. 

“I am sorry.” But Sherlock waved his hand around.

“No, no, no. Don’t be. It’s just unexpected. I am not used to that.”

“You are not used to get some affection?” He only shook his head. And John pitied him.

“Listen, Sherlock. I am taking my bath now and afterwards we will sit together a bit and talk some more. OK?” He made him smile.

“OK.” He left and John closed his eyes. Then he shed his clothes and climbed into the tub. The water was hot and the exclusive foam was splendid. It smelled intoxicating. John loved it. But at first he carefully pulled out the damned plug. He just threw it over the edge. His backside still hurt from beatings and now his arse hurt again, too. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wished for his drink. Right then it knocked on the door and John’s eyes shot open.

“Yes?” Sherlock came back and brought his glass of wine. John smiled. He was surprised.

“I heard you. You are thinking very loudly.” He handed over the glass and John took it. 

“Thank you.” Sherlock chewed on his lips.

“Do you need some ointment for your back?” John just nodded. Sherlock nodded, too, and left.

John took his time and enjoyed the time all by himself. Outside he could hear Sherlock. When he felt relaxed enough, he towelled himself dry and took the fluffy bathrobe. He combed his hair and stepped outside. Sherlock at once was by his side holding a tube of ointment.

“You should lay down for that, John.” Gently he was moved upstairs and just gave in. To some extent he trusted Sherlock. He shed the bathrobe and got on his front. He didn’t look at him.

Sherlock watched John on the bed. He swallowed. His eyes roamed over the tanned skin, the smallish body, the muscles and broad shoulders. And his very firm arse. He swallowed. Then he focused on the fading bruises and welts. He was angry. They had hurt his Precious.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and applied the ointment. Carefully he massaged it into John’s skin and felt him relax beneath him. He avoided touching his arse though. He wanted to, but he didn’t.

“You can get dressed again, John. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” He stood and cleaned his hands. John turned halfway and looked up.

“Thank you, Sherlock. I do appreciate it. A lot.” Sherlock beamed and left John’s room.

John was relieved that Sherlock hadn’t tried anything. Slowly he got up and dressed again. He walked downstairs and found Sherlock on the sofa. He had brought another bottle of wine and glasses. John was surprised.

“You drink wine?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Sometimes I do, yes. I always liked a good wine. I can still smell and taste even though I can’t get drunk.” John was handed a fresh glass and sat on the sofa.

“Thanks again, Sherlock.” They clinked their glasses and John finally felt relaxed. He was warm and had been taken care of.

“Never mind. I wondered though, if you are hungry. Greg had bought some basics but you have to look for yourself if they are OK. I have no idea what to do with them.” John smiled and rubbed over his stomach.

“I could have something after the splendid dinner. Perhaps a small snack. There wasn’t much for me in the camp at first. Well, at first really nothing and then Francis only fed me greens and fruits.” John made a face.

“They didn’t feed you in the camp?” Sherlock looked at bit shocked.

“No, they didn’t. Not until Francis arrived and took over. At first you had to pay for your food. You know what I am talking about. And if you weren’t attractive or sort of interesting, you didn’t get fed.” Sherlock just stared.

“Did Francis know?”

“I told him at once.”

“I am sure Myc didn’t want that when initiating the revolution.” John lightly shook his head.

“I didn’t …”

“Hush, John, I know. Let’s have a look at the snacks then. I think Greg also bought nosh.” John smiled and stood.

“Let’s move.” Both of them stood and John got shoved into the kitchen. His eyes wandered over the plates and forms with dubious contents. He pointed at them.

“What’s that?” Sherlock started to explain at once. These were ongoing experiments and he even showed John the inside of the microwave where he had stored a small bowl stuffed with eyeballs.

“Bloody hell!” John muttered and looked at Sherlock.

“Not good?” Sherlock looked disappointed.

“A bit not good, yes. Where am I supposed to cook my meals?” Sherlock understood.

“Oh, I see. I am sorry. I didn’t think of your needs. We need to arrange ourselves. You should have the nosh tonight. We will take care of everything else tomorrow.” John looked a bit helplessly from the counter to the table and back.

“OK. Where did you store the nosh?” Sherlock reached over John’s head and opened the cupboard. John saw loads of bags with chocolate, popcorn and stuff he hadn’t eaten for ages. Unconsciously he licked his lips and stood on his tip-toes. Sherlock handed over some bags and John happily took them over to the sofa. Sherlock poured him more wine while John already started to munch. He watched John devouring some nosh and finally had to grin. He showed his fangs because he was quite amused. John stopped eating and swallowed.

“What?” Sherlock grinned a bit wider. Then he pointed his finger at John’s mouth. He came very close but didn’t touch him. Instead John blushed.

“I am sorry. I am greedy.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin and Sherlock nodded approvingly.

“It’s all fine. I can feel you are happy.” John smiled and looked at him. In fact he was happy and it showed. He was relaxed and leant back. Sherlock moved a bit closer.

“May I take your smell?” He roughly whispered. John looked at him.

“I really hope, I am not smelly.” But he nodded and moved up a bit closer. Sherlock lowered his head and his nose moved behind John’s ear and over his jaw. John felt him and it made his toes curl but not   
in a bad way. Quite the contrary. He felt the tingling all over his body and it made his cock twitch.

“You smell divine. It feels like being pulled towards you. It’s intoxicating. Even without drinking from you now I can almost taste you.” Sherlock rested his head on the sofa’s back and closed his eyes. John looked at his face.

“You smell nice, too, you know?” They looked at each other and smiled a bit dumb until Sherlock looked away first.

“I would very much like to hold you, John.” John deeply inhaled and exhaled. Several times. Then he looked up again.

“OK. Do it. And could you please talk to me while holding me?” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Why?” John gnawed his lips.

“Your voice soothes me. It calms me down.” Sherlock raised his brows.

“Really? My voice does? But what would I talk about?” John shrugged.

“You could read the bloody phone book, I wouldn’t care as long as you are reading it.”

“Well, I won’t do that. I will cite literature for you.”

“Whatever. Just do it.” Carefully Sherlock reached out for John and pulled him close and into his arms. John pulled his legs under and rested against Sherlock’s chest. He felt his hands on his back. He moved them up and down while he cited. John had no idea what he was talking about. And it wasn’t important. He relaxed against the cold skin and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the voice and the moving hands over his body moved into the background.

He came to the surface again though when Sherlock’s hands had reached his groin. They were still moving over his clothes but he was on his way to sneak beneath the hem. John tensed.

“Hush, John. I won’t hurt you. But I want to see.” John carefully placed his hands beside his body and concentrated on his breathing. He kept his eyes closed. He felt Sherlock’s fingers, his very cold fingers, on his cock and he wasn’t aroused at all. He was still scared. He still had pictures flashing in his head. His heart started to beat faster and he also started to sweat.

Suddenly Sherlock took his hands away and placed him back on the sofa.

“It’s OK, John. Come down. I can feel it. I don’t want you to be scared of me.” And then he was gone. John couldn’t feel him anymore and he opened his eyes.

“Sherlock?” But he was gone. John slowly sat up and listened into the flat. He tried again.

“Sherlock? Where are you?” He reached out for his glass and sipped a bit of wine. The cold sweat dried on his skin and he felt clammy. 

John bloody well knew where his bedroom was, so he walked over and knocked.

“Sherlock, please talk to me.” He heard some ruffling inside. So he was in bed. But he didn’t answer.

“I am coming in now.” No reply, so John opened the door. He looked around and saw him resting on his bed. He faced the other side and had pulled his blanket all the way up, even though he was still fully dressed. John walked a bit closer and sat down.

“Please look at me?” Now the vampire almost hid completely under the blanket.

“Listen, I am sorry if I have disappointed you. But I still see all these things which took place in the camp. I need some more time. Just please?”

“You don’t trust me.” A very small voice and now he looked over the hem. There was blood under his eyes and all over his face. He sounded a bit choked and John’s eyes widened.

“Did you cry? Oh, Sherlock, just don’t, OK? I am so sorry!” John carefully reached out and tried to pull away the blanket.

“I promise not to hurt you, John. I was only curious.” His eyes shone and they were red. Another bloody tear spilled.

“I know you have no intention to hurt me and I understand why you are so curious. But do you understand me? A little bit? I am still scared to death. I saw my friends being killed or shipped off into slavery. And even though Francis was very kind to me and showed me some fun, I …” Now John’s voice faded into nothing and he sipped his wine still sitting on Sherlock’s bed.

“I am glad you followed me, John.” They looked at each other again.

“You look horrible, Sherlock. Let me clean your face, please?” Sherlock smiled and just nodded. John stood and brought a wet wash-cloth. He cleaned all the blood away until Sherlock was presentable again.

“There you are. Much better.” John smiled. He also realised he did in fact held power over him. But how could he use it against him? He was too good a person. Even now he just wanted to help him.

“Forgive me. I don’t know how to handle this. You. It’s all new. You need to tell me.”

“That’s why I came in here.” John looked at him.

“Will you get up again and join me for another wine?” Sherlock stood in half a second by John’s side. A goofy smile was on his face. They returned to the sofa and Sherlock refilled their glasses. John held his glass and leaned back against the cold body. Sherlock carefully slung his arm around John and they relaxed. They didn’t talk. They just sat together.

At some point John must have fallen asleep. And he dreamed. Sherlock watched him squirm. His body twitched and so did his eye-lids. He restlessly moved and his legs kicked out. Sherlock kept watching him and holding him. But when John started to talk and became loud Sherlock became a bit scared. He never had watched a human having a nightmare. Should he wake him up? And how? He decided to poke him.

“John? Wake up! You are dreaming! Nothing will happen to you! “He poked him again and tried to shake him. John groaned and clawed at Sherlock’s arm.

“No, please, no! The pain, oh God, no!” John groaned a bit louder and was pale as death. Sherlock shook him a bit harder.

“Wake up, John! Just please?” And John woke. Out of blurry eyes he stared at Sherlock all tense. But he relaxed rather quickly and closed his eyes again. He sagged against him and held him tight. He sobbed.

“Don’t leave me alone, Sherlock. Please, don’t leave me alone now.” Sherlock carded through his short cropped hair.

“I am not leaving you, John. I will stay with you.” Sherlock felt him relax but it took some time. When he was fast asleep in his arms, Sherlock placed John on the sofa and covered him with a blanket. Then he took his violin and started to play for him. And John slept into the next morning without any nightmares.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sherlock is dragging John into his bed.
> 
> A fucking suck-fest?
> 
> A sucking fuck-fest?

Sherlock played slow classics for several hours and John slept like a baby. Finally Sherlock dared and left him because he wanted to take a shower. Afterwards he looked into the notes Greg had left. He checked through the breakfast paragraph and started with brewing coffee. He filled a bit of milk into a small mug and placed sugar by the side. And when he finally turned around, he saw John sitting up and rubbing over his eyes. He hurried over and placed the mug in front of him on the coffee table.

“Good morning, John. Are you better?” John looked up and smiled.

“Good morning, Sherlock. I actually feel good. What did you do? I remember some beautiful music.” 

“I played my violin for you. It soothed you.”

“I liked it. You have to do it again.” 

“I will.” Sherlock straightened up and looked proud of himself. John stood and walked over to the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock tried to hide the paper on which Greg had tried to describe how to make a proper breakfast.

“I want to make you breakfast but I am not sure how. I have never done it.”

“I could tell you what I like and show you how to do it, so you could do it tomorrow?” John looked up at him.

“OK. I suppose it’s better than experimenting on you.” John smiled. And then they cooked breakfast. John showed him toast and jam as well as scrambled eggs. Sherlock sucked everything up like a sponge. And finally he watched John devour his breakfast. He poured him fresh coffee after John’s last bite.

“Are you feeling well, John?” John slowly nodded.

“You know, I actually do. Would you like to go for a walk with me?” Sherlock smiled.

“Regents Park is just around the corner.” John broadly smiled.

“I’ll go and shower.” John dashed into the bathroom. The prospects of getting outside for a walk in one of London’s most wonderful places made him feel excited. He hurried and got dressed quickly. He jumped downstairs where he met Sherlock. Dressed all posh for a walk in a park. He handed John a hoodie and a jacket.

“Which one would you like?” John took them both.

“I’ll take them both since I am still used to both the sun and the heat. I don’t want to get a cold.” He pulled the hoodie over his head and Sherlock neatly arranged the hood over his jacket afterwards.

“Let’s go.” Again Sherlock offered his arm and John found it quite endearing. They walked through the park for hours. They had a break and ate fries and ice-cream, well, John ate them and Sherlock watched him.

“May I ask you a question?” John suddenly asked and Sherlock nodded.

“Sure. What is it?”

“Why can you sit in the sun with me? Doesn’t it hurt? You only wear sunglasses.” Sherlock grinned.

“The sun only harms the very young ones. I am hundreds and hundreds of years old. I don’t care about the sun anymore. Depending on my mood or on my feeding behaviour it hurts sometimes but I won’t burn.”

“What do you mean by feeding behaviour? Don’t you feed every day on a regular basis?” Sherlock snorted.

“They wish! And no, I don’t. It’s tedious. It slows me down. When I am on a case or doing an experiment, I don’t feed.”

“But I suppose it’s not good for you!” John wondered.

“What about your body?”

“Just transport.” Sherlock shrugged and John gaped at him.

“You have a very beautiful transport. And it should stay that way.” Sherlock stared at John.

“What?” John smiled.

“You heard me very well, Sherlock. So what does it take to make you feed?” Now Sherlock grinned.

“You know the answer, John.” John sadly smiled.

“I suppose I do.” Sherlock seriously looked at him.

“I won’t force you, John. Only when you are ready. I promise.” Now John took Sherlock’s hand and fiddled with it.

“You know, it’s not that I don’t like you. Quite the contrary. You are very attractive and I would like to be with you. It’s only that I am scared. I remember what happened to others in the camp. Their throats were torn out and they bled to death. The screaming, I just can’t forget.” Sherlock kissed John’s knuckles.

“I will make you forget.” They looked into each other’s eyes. Deeply. Sherlock’s eyes became amber and John drowned in them. Their heads slowly moved closer together until their lips finally met. And it hit John like hell. The touch of Sherlock’s full lips on his own. The gentle touch and then his tongue was poking between them. John’s heart beat faster and his hand firmly gripped the bench’s back.

Sherlock’s arms pulled him even closer and John started to make tiny noises. And finally John gave in and opened his mouth. He elicited a feral snarl from Sherlock who at once deepened the kiss. John just let him do what he wanted. He let him dominate the kiss and he definitely enjoyed it. The proof was between his legs.

Sherlock took his breath away and John broke the kiss. He was panting. Sherlock’s eyes were a dark red by now and his eyes roamed greedily over John who was aroused like hell.

“Your eyes …” John’s fingers moved over Sherlock’s cheekbones. Sherlock swallowed.

“I need you, John. I …” John’s guts coiled and he stood pulling Sherlock up with him.

“Let’s go home.” Now he wasn’t offered an arm. Instead he was pulled along all the way back to Baker Street. Sherlock almost carried him upstairs. In front of the door he picked him up and carried him bridal style through the door. John furiously blushed feeling horribly undignified but didn’t say anything. Sherlock carried him all the way into his bedroom and gently placed him on the sheets. In seconds he had undressed himself and started to touch John. But he took his time. He didn’t want to frighten him and stroked through his hair between taking off his clothes. And when he finally had him naked he pulled him close, so John almost rested on top of Sherlock. John felt the cold skin and Sherlock enjoyed John’s body warmth. He gently touched him and started to kiss him again.

John just dared and touched back. His fingers moved like spiders over Sherlock’s back making him purr. He slung his legs around Sherlock’s body and pressed up. He crossed his ankles and held him tight. He needed this, needed some control. In the meantime Sherlock just worshipped John. He murmured soothing nonsense while kissing and groping. 

After what felt like hours he moved down and knelt between John’s spread legs. John was sweaty and panted. He wasn’t scared anymore. He hadn’t been hurt. Now he watched Sherlock lubing his fingers. He started to touch him between his legs.

“Please turn around for me and lift up your behind. It will be much easier that way.” John turned around and did as being told. He felt Sherlock’s hands on his arse and he kissed his back. And only when he touched his hole, he tensed a bit.

“Hush, John. I won’t hurt you.” He just massaged the flesh until John relaxed again and suddenly he was inside.

Well, Francis had shoved bigger things into him. Sherlock at once found his prostate and rubbed it. John’s head came up and he groaned fisting the sheets.

“There you are, John. Do you like this?” Sherlock kissed his back and his free hand held his hip.

“Yes, I do like it very much! Damn! Go on!” Sherlock grinned and used two fingers. John took them well. He even started to fuck back after a few minutes but Sherlock held him down.

“No, don’t. Let me.” John stopped but wasn’t able to hold still for very long. Sherlock held him down and John remembered what Francis had done to him. He got aroused even more and started to beg now.

“Please, you have to, I can’t, just make me, just do it! Oh God, please!” Sherlock was fairly surprised. He knew what Francis had done to John and had been told all about it. He reached between the bed’s frame and the mattress and pulled out some ropes. He grabbed John’s arms and tied them on his lower back. John deeply moaned.

“Oh, you are such a slut!” John blushed.

“I can’t help it. You are just great. This is great! Just keep going!” Sherlock pulled him up and against his cold chest. His fingers stayed where they were. His free hand now played with his nipples making John twitch.

“Tell me, John, what else would you like me to do to you?”

“I liked the darkness …” John almost whimpered feeling a bit mortified when telling Sherlock.

“Anything else?”

“Surprise me!” Sherlock quietly snarled and his fingers left John’s arse with an obscene popping sound. John felt the move but he was back in less than a second thanks to vampire abilities. At first he used a leather blindfold over John’s eyes making him shiver. He once stroked over his chest and waited for a few seconds.

“OK?” John nodded.

“Open your mouth, John.” He obeyed and a ball-gag was behind his teeth and tightly buckled in his neck. John started to drool and groan. 

“If you need me to stop or feel bad or whatever reason you have, just cross your index and middle finger. Did you understand?” John nodded.

“What do you do?” John crossed his fingers.

“Very good, John.” He pressed his hand on his lower back and John’s arse was up. The fingers were back and soon there were three fingers. John managed them easily. Sherlock worked him up to four and widened him for his girth as good as he could. And then he lined up after having lubed his cock quite thorough.

John felt his huge cock, his cock, pressing against his twitching hole and he relaxed completely. Somehow he trusted him. He wouldn’t do anything that hurt him. And then he was breached. It hurt right at the beginning and he groaned but Sherlock distracted him by pulling his cock and he concentrated on the pleasure. It didn’t take long until Sherlock had his prick up to the hilt inside John. He rested for a few seconds, felt the puckering of John’s insides and snarled a bit louder now. 

He could hear John’s blood flowing through his veins and his blood was pumping strongly. He looked at the tied human and felt something he had never felt before. He cared for him. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted John to enjoy this, his first time. So he started to move and kept holding him back. John whimpered beneath him but in a good way.

When Sherlock was almost there he got rid of the rope around his wrists as well as the gag and the blindfold. He pulled out and turned him around. They looked into each other’s eyes and John smiled and reached out for him. Sherlock kissed him. Then he folded his legs over his shoulders and pushed into him again.

“Let me hear you! Don’t hold back!” He started to fuck him again and John groaned, moaned and whimpered steadily. He became louder the longer Sherlock pushed his hips forward.

They reached their climax together and John fisted Sherlock’s hair. He screamed out his lust and clenched around Sherlock. The cum was cold. John blacked out.

Sherlock came thrusting deep into John’s willing body. He loudly snarled and his eyes were dark red. He refrained from biting him now with all his strength when he saw that John had blacked out. He instantly worried and started to shake him.

“John? Are you hurt? Wake up!” John woke after a few seconds and looked up at him. A stupid grin was on his face and he pulled Sherlock down into a deep and dirty kiss.

“You are amazing!” Sherlock was surprised.

“I was worried. You blacked out. I thought I hurt you …”

“I want you to take care of your beautiful transport now.” John smugly smiled and turned his head to the side offering his neck.

“John!” An animalistic noise came out of Sherlock’s throat and he started to lick John’s throat. He licked the point where he wanted to bite. He felt John relax and bit down. He sucked a few times and he was in heaven. When he was done he closed the bite wounds by licking over them. Out of dazed eyes he looked at John.

John felt Sherlock’s tongue and finally his fangs poked on his skin. Then there was the bite but it didn’t hurt at all. Instead he only felt pure lust and he could feel his cock harden again. He felt Sherlock suck at his neck and the throbbing. His mouth stood open and he moaned very wanton. He looked into Sherlock’s eyes and sleepily smiled.

“I had no idea …” He sounded tired now. Sherlock smiled.

“So you aren’t scared anymore?” John slowly shook his head.

“No, not at all.” He reached out for him with trembling hands and Sherlock held him.

“You are aroused again, John.”

“Huh.” Sherlock placed John on the mattress and lowered his head. He took him into his mouth and John yelped. He hadn’t expected that when he had closed his eyes. Sherlock’s tongue felt a bit rough and cold on his prick and once and again his fangs scratched over his tender flesh. It didn’t take long until he came into his mouth. Sherlock swallowed and licked his lips. Then he kissed John.

“Precious.” They moved over the bed until they found their right position. John had his head against Sherlock’s marble chest and sighed. Sherlock’s arms were around John and his chin rested on top of his head. He felt John falling asleep and he closed his eyes, too. He kept listening to John’s blood flowing and his heart beating for a long time.


	9. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sherlock doesn't think before he speaks.
> 
> He hurts John.
> 
> Greg explains everything.

“Should we call your brother?” Greg wondered resting on his front with his head on his hands. He looked to the side where Mycroft, the current King, lounged on a heap of pillows.

“Are you afraid he might have killed him?” He grinned showing his fangs. Greg stuck out his tongue.

“Maybe not killed him. But … I just don’t know, I feel weird.” In less than half a second Mycroft straddled Greg and held his wrists down on the pillow by his head.

“Did you just stuck out your tongue?” Greg nodded.

“Yes, I did.” He replied and added some more.

“I am glad you came back with me.” Mycroft smiled and let go. Instead he kissed him.

“I am glad you came looking for me. I was very sad.” Greg just had to let it out.

“I sensed that.” Mycroft said and kissed him again.

“Listen, Gregory. About what you said yesterday, me establishing rules when you were brought to me. I kept thinking about it. I thought it wasn’t necessary to take them back, officially I mean. I thought you would know, that our relationship isn’t about rules. You sounded not good talking about messing with me.”

“Mycroft, I …” But Mycroft stopped him.

“We will talk about everything today.” Greg smiled.

“I do love you, you know?” Now Mycroft broadly smiled. And Greg knew, that this was exactly what Mycroft had needed from him.

“Let’s talk some more tonight.” Greg nodded.

“Yes, I’ll get up and to work. This afternoon I’ll stop by Sherlock’s place and check on them. They also forgot some smaller stuff in the car.”

“We’ll be having a very private dinner tonight, my love.” Mycroft kissed him and disappeared into the bathroom. Greg got up and left for his own.

***

John woke because he was hungry. Carefully he moved out of Sherlock’s embrace. He was asleep or whatever vampires do instead of sleeping. He didn’t move when John left the bed and entered his bathroom upstairs. He looked into the mirror and saw the tiny bite-marks on his neck. He sighed and used the loo. In the kitchen he made some toast and scrambled eggs. He also brewed coffee. Sherlock didn’t show up and John sat on the sofa watching crap-telly. After breakfast he took a shower and got dressed. He wondered what to do now. He didn’t want to go outside all by himself.

He decided to check on Sherlock again. The moment he wanted to enter the bedroom, he faced a panicking vampire standing in all his naked glory in the door.

“John …” Sherlock’s hands were shaking and John was instantly worried. He was a doctor after all.

“Sherlock, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Come here.” He tried to shove him back on the bed but Sherlock didn’t move. It was as if John tried to move tons of bricks out of the way because he wasn't able to make him move.

“I thought you were gone. I thought I did it wrong. I thought I hurt you too much. I …” Now John took his hands and held them tight.

“Hush now. You did nothing wrong. I had the best sex ever. I was only taking a shower and having breakfast. You were fast asleep and I needed the loo, too. There is no need to worry.”

“I held you for a long time after you fell asleep. I kept thinking a lot, cataloguing everything. And it seems I did rest. Mycroft will be rather pleased.” Sherlock smiled very lopsided. John grinned.

“I believe it must be good for your beautiful transport then? Resting once in a while?” Sherlock muttered something not very nice. 

“What’s the time anyway?” John checked his watch.

“Half past three. Why?” Sherlock sighed and let his body drop backwards.

“I suppose both Greg and my brother will worry.” John looked at him.

“Worry about what?” Sherlock blinked once.

“Us.”

“Why?”

“I might have sucked you dry and killed you.” John swallowed. Then he just turned around and left the room.

“John?” He was after him in a heartbeat. John had his arms around himself and stared on the floor.

“Don’t say that. It triggers me.” Sherlock looked sad.

“I am sorry.” John just nodded but didn’t come close again. Sherlock thought it best to leave him alone for a bit.

“Listen, John. If you like to go for a walk by yourself, that’s fine. There is a protection detail that will follow you. I can’t take the risk that somebody else takes you away from me. You still have no bracelets or rings which show you are mine.” Now John turned around and walked upstairs into his room.

“You just didn’t make it better, Sherlock.” He only murmured it but Sherlock was able to hear it. What had he done now? 

He went into the bathroom and showered. He could feel John upstairs. His Precious was upset and kept pacing. He was also sad and it crushed in waves against Sherlock’s mind.

He got ready as soon as he could and returned into the living-room. His mobile was buzzing. There was a text from his brother.

“Greg will come over and check on you. Need anything?”  
Mycroft King

Sherlock shook his head and texted back.

“Only some advice. Glad Greg is coming.”  
Sherlock Prince

Sherlock made some tea. He knew Greg liked tea and his chocolate cookies. Just in case he brewed more for John, too. Soon enough it knocked on his door.

“Come on in, Greg!” The door was opened and Greg stepped inside. He carried a paper-bag and set it against the wall.

“Hallo Sherlock. You forgot this in the car the other day.” Then he looked around and then back at Sherlock who just held up his hand.

“Don’t assume something, Greg. I only upset him and he fled upstairs.” Greg sighed and came closer.

“You want to tell me?” Sherlock nodded handing over the tea and biscuits. They sat down and Sherlock told him everything. Greg looked thoughtful and nibbled some cookies. 

“You see, this is all brand-new. He remembers everything that happened to him and to others in the camp. And even though he experienced something good and wonderful with you, it will haunt him for a bit. Do you understand?”

“But then I never know what to say to him. Then I always will be afraid of hurting him.”

“It will take time, that’s true. But that’s life, Sherlock.”

“But what am I supposed to do now?” Greg smiled.

“Just wait him out. He will come downstairs when he is ready. Don’t crowd him.”

“But I think he mustn’t be alone up there.” Greg looked at Sherlock. He seemed to be worried.

“I’ll go and talk to him, OK?” Sherlock slowly nodded. Greg stood and walked upstairs. He knocked.

“Come in, Greg.” Greg pushed the door open and found John sitting on the window-sill. He slowly walked up to him with his hands in his pockets.

“Hi, John.”

“How is he?” Greg shrugged.

“Sad. Worried about you.” John closed his eyes for a second. 

“He doesn’t think before he speaks, does he?” Greg sadly smiled.

“Yes, that’s right. But he will learn. He never showed that much empathy or concern for anybody. He really likes you.”

“He even offered me to go out alone. But I don’t want to go out alone. I am scared to death all by myself.” 

“That’s why you need bracelets, a ring or whatever.”

“Perhaps a collar would suit me best. What do you have?” Greg blushed.

“Well, I do have a collar for official businesses. And I have a collar for playing. For daily life I have this.” He showed John his bracelet and it was nice.

“I think, I need to explain to Sherlock why I went away. I don’t think he understands.”

“He can’t deal with emotions, any emotions, his own or yours or other people's. Never forget. He really isn’t a bad man, vampire. If he were human, he would be called a sociopath, maybe a bit Asperger.”

“I see.” John really did.

“But he really tries. From moment one he tried very hard to make you a home. Please forgive him, John.”

“You don’t have to beg for him, Greg. Of course I do forgive him. He is nice to me. I like him a lot. Really, I do. But you know what I would like to do?” Greg looked at him out of his brown big eyes.

“What?” John licked his lips.

“Going to a pub with you.” He grinned and so did Greg.

“Sounds good to me. But I have to ask Myc. And you should tell Sherlock why you need to do it. He doesn’t understand that and thinks, he isn’t good enough.” John rubbed his palms over his face.

“Oh my! OK, go back downstairs and calm him down. I’ll be right with you.” Greg left and hopped downstairs where Sherlock was already waiting.

“What’s wrong?” Greg shook his head and took another cookie.

“Nothing is. He will be right with us. You don’t have to worry.”

“Is he very angry with me?” Greg placed his palm on his arm.

“Sherlock, John isn’t angry with you. He just needs time to adjust. He remembers a lot of bad things and they can be triggered by simple words coming from you.”

“But he will hate me!” Greg shook his head.

“No, he won’t. He likes you. He likes this place.” Now John appeared and carefully walked down the stairs. He walked right up to Sherlock and hugged him.

“I am sorry I scared you, my Prince.” He pecked a kiss on his cheek. Sherlock grinned a goofy smile making Greg grin, too.

“I made you tea and cookies. Please take some and sit down with us.” John did and looked at him.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” He nibbled several cookies and drank his tea. It always calmed him down. Sherlock watched him. There still was something.

“What do you want, John?”

“You offered to let me go outside, remember?” Sherlock carefully nodded.

“Yes?” John cleared his throat.

“Well, I very much would like to go out for a beer or two with Greg here. Please?” Sherlock was taken aback.

“You don’t have to beg me for such a simple thing. Of course you may go for a drink. Take Greg here and have some fun. Do whatever humans do in a pub.”

“I still have to ask Myc.” Sherlock just snorted.

“He won’t deny you the fun, Gregory. He likes you laughing.”

“You think?” Greg looked surprised making Sherlock smile.

“Well, yes, of course. His whole being lightens up when you shoot him your smile and he will drown in your big, brown eyes. Greg, you could ask him everything. You would get it.” Greg smiled and leant against him feeling completely overwhelmed.

“That’s why you gave me the plant, right?”

“Of course.” He shoved him a bit away.

“I’ll call my brother and let him know where you two are. Here, take the money and the card. Have some fun.” John couldn’t really believe it.

***

They ended up in a pub Greg knew because he sometimes met here with the Yarders. It was a nice place. John hadn’t been to a pub for ages and they had a good time. They even had fish and chips. Later that night they were drunk. John a bit more because he wasn’t used to alcohol anymore. But it wasn’t too bad. Greg called a cab for John and informed Sherlock. He would pick him up and be amused. Greg watched John leave with the protection detail after him. Then he was being picked up by another bodyguard. He sighed and sat in the back. Mycroft waited for him in their bedroom.

“Did you have fun?” Greg smiled and nodded.

“Absolutely. John is a great guy. He will be so good for Sherlock.” He fell into an armchair.

“You are buzzed.” Greg grinned.

“Yes, I am.” Mycroft sat on the armrest and carded through his hair.

“It’s good you had some fun. Please don’t hesitate to go out with him again. It’s all fine.”

“Thank you.” Mycroft lowered his head and kissed him on the cheek. Then he made some sort of disgusted noise.

“What was that?” Greg asked. Mycroft stood and looked at him.

“No more of that until you have taken a shower and brushed your teeth.” Greg blushed but took off quickly into the bathroom.

In the meantime John had reached Baker Street and was accompanied to the door by the driver. Sherlock opened the door and looked at him. Of course he had seen people getting drunk but that was hundreds of years ago. Plus, this was someone he liked and it was weird.

John stumbled into the flat and giggled. Sherlock forced some water into him.

“Have you been eating something, John?” Sherlock demanded to know.

“Yes, Sherlock. Fish and chips in the pub. I loved it!” He grinned. Sherlock could smell the alcohol in him. He could also smell the pub, the food, the people and cigarettes on him and his clothes. He sighed.

“Please don’t get this wrong but could you please take a shower before you come to bed?”

“Am I smelly?” John wanted to know and tried to sniff his jacket. Sherlock pulled him up.

“Yes, you are. I am sorry.”

“Never mind. I’ll go.” John swayed into the bath and Sherlock kept listening to the noises coming out of the bath. John returned clad in his towel. Sherlock was excited. This was a new experience. Perhaps John would be more relaxed when being under the influence of alcohol? He licked his lips and slowly moved over to him.

“John.” He looked up out of blurry eyes.

“Sherlock. Prince. Mine.” He hiccuped.

“Sorry.” He blushed. Sherlock smiled.

“Yes, yours. Come here and sit down.” He placed John on the bed. His hand opened up his legs and he knelt between them. Sherlock started to kiss him and John moaned quietly. He kissed all over his body moving from his face over his chest and nipples down to his stomach and groin. He stopped at his thigh feeling for the artery with this tongue. He could hear him being aroused; he could feel the blood pumping. His tongue moved over the flesh and John felt the tingling feeling again. The cold tongue tickled him and he twitched. 

Sherlock growled quietly and John stopped everything but breathing. He watched Sherlock moving between his legs. His tongue licked over several places until his lips finally settled on one spot. John tensed a bit and looked up at the ceiling. His mouth stood open.

Sherlock bit into his thigh and the blood gushed into his mouth. He swallowed for several minutes and then closed the wounds with his saliva. John’s arms waved about and his eyes were closed. He wasn’t responsive. Sherlock belched and felt a bit dizzy.

“Shoan?” Had he taken too much of the infested blood? Was he drunk now, too? Fuck. If Mycroft found out, he would laugh forever. But then he laughed. So what? He finally had a life and some fun.

He took John by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. He undressed quickly and threw his clothes on the floor. He suddenly saw two of them. He slanted his eyes and John became one again. Sherlock giggled which woke John.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock fell forward and his hands were beside John’s head.

“I am going to fuck you into next week.” He nodded wildly and his hair flew. 

“You are drunk now, too.” John giggled. Sherlock waved it off.

“So what?” John reached up and let his hands move over his pale skin.

“Next time you should come with us. If you disguise yourself a bit, no one will recognise you.”

“Maybe. Now I want you.” John licked his lips and looked into Sherlock’s red eyes. Red was mixed with amber and gold. It was amazing. And it swirled inside his eyes. But maybe it was the beer making it swirl.

Sherlock turned them around.

“I want you to ride me.”

“What?” Sherlock poked John.

“You. Ride. Me. On. Top. Fuck. Yourself. On. My. Cock.” John giggled and settled down. He swayed over Sherlock and had to use both of his hands to keep him upright.

“Lube?” John asked and he was handed a tube. He lubed Sherlock’s cock and lowered himself down. He didn’t really feel the burn. He clawed at Sherlock’s waist and both of them were panting. John clenched.

“Stop that at once or I will be coming right away.”

“So will I if you keep looking so sexy.”

“Sexy.” Sherlock belched making John giggle and therefore shake and move. Both of them moaned.

“I had no idea that vampires could get drunk.” John mumbled while moving up and down. He felt Sherlock’s hands on his hips. They would leave bruises.

“I have never been drunk.” He belched again. Then he grabbed John’s cock and pulled it several times.

“Oh God!” John shouted loudly and threw his head back.

“Do you know what I can do?” Sherlock wanted to show off and John just had to grin.

“No?” Now Sherlock grinned, too, and spread his arms over the bed. He focused on John. John started to feel weird.

“Look around, John.” John did and he tensed. They were floating. His legs were dangling from around Sherlock’s hips. And Sherlock was in the air like on a magician’s stage.

“Fuck!” John’s grip tightened and due to the tensing, he clenched down hard. Sherlock made wanton noises. Suddenly John just came. He shot his cum all over Sherlock. He even hit his face and hair. He looked somewhat shocked.

Sherlock felt the cum hit him and followed right after. John trembled and shivered and tried to get a grip on Sherlock’s body. But he couldn’t and Sherlock dropped back down on the bed.

“You are so amazing!” John turned his head and looked at him.

“You really liked that.” Sherlock looked a bit surprised and John just had to kiss him.

“Oh fuck, yes, I did! Any time again!” Sherlock looked pleased and pulled John into his arms. He loved his warm and compact body against his cold one. But he pulled up the blanket for him. John sighed.

“I made you all icky. You should shower.” Sherlock snorted but didn’t move.

“You make me happy.” John was already drifting into sleep but smiled at these words. Sherlock watched him fall asleep.


	10. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witch comes into the mix.

A few days later John got a text from Francis.

__

“I am bored. How are you?”  
Francis

John grinned. He imagined Francis lounging with his husband somewhere in a very old castle in Romania.

__

“I am fine. My life is just perfect. I love him.”  
John

The answer took a few minutes. 

__

“Really? I hoped I could come up for important advice!”  
Francis

John grinned and shook his head typing his reply.

__

“You are welcome any time to have some fun with us.”  
John

 

“Whom are you texting?” Sherlock looked over his shoulder and John smelled both the chemicals and the bunsen-burner way too close to his body.

“Francis. Please don’t burn me.” Sherlock made a few steps back.

“What does he want? Isn’t he busy shagging his mate?”

“He is bored. You should understand.” Sherlock dropped his tools.

“I am never bored with shagging my mate!” He sounded annoyed. John looked at him a bit closer.

“You are jealous.” Now Sherlock turned his back on him.

“Am not.” John grinned and finished his text. He placed the mobile back on the table and stood. He embraced Sherlock from behind checking for dangerous items in his hands beforehand.

“You aren’t the only one able to deduce stuff, you know?” Sherlock grumbled something but placed his hands on John’s.

“I invited him over. He can go to the pub with us. He probably needs a time-out again.” Now Sherlock turned around in John’s arms. Seriously he looked into his eyes.

“You don’t want to shag him?” John looked shocked and shook his head.

“Of course not!” Sherlock held him tight. And he pressed the air out of John’s lungs.

“I won’t ever need a time-out from you.” His chin rested on John’s head. John wasn’t able to breath.

“Sh’lock …” Only now Sherlock let go and John deeply inhaled.

“Am I expected to join you?” John palmed his face.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Sherlock shrugged.

“I don’t know. What am I going to do in a pub with you lot?” John grinned.

“You do what you always do.”

“Annoy people?” John sighed.

“No, honey. You deduce the living hell out of them. It will be fun. Just don’t do it out loud, OK?”

“Do you think Francis will enjoy watching football with you?” John shrugged.

“I have no idea. But just in case I will buy two scarves now.” Sherlock looked shocked.

“You don’t expect me to wear a scarf?” John nodded.

“Oh, I sure do, my Prince.”

***

The day they wanted to meet up, Sherlock stood in front of his large mirror holding up the Arsenal merchandise John had provided. John leaned against the frame and smiled.

“Don’t make fun of me, John. I really am trying here.” John came closer.

“I know, love. Let me help.” Sherlock sighed.

“How?” John sat on the bed.

“By giving some advice.” Now Sherlock snorted.

“Don’t wear your posh clothes. Dress into something comfy.”

“I can’t go into a pub wearing my pyjamas, can I?”

“You sure own a pair of denims?” But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, I don’t.” Now it was John’s turn to sigh but he stood and hugged him from behind.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sherlock chuckled quietly and enjoyed John’s embrace for a while until it knocked on their door.

Sherlock looked up and once sniffed.

“It’s Greg. A bit early, isn’t he?” John let go of his lover and went to open the door.

“Coming!” He opened the door and found Greg with Francis. His face lightened up.

“John, hey.” Greg just walked inside giving him a hug. He was carrying a paper-bag of a posh store but was clad in his football-gear already. Francis followed quickly and hugged John.

“John, it’s good to see you. You look great!” John closed the door with his foot and hugged him back.

“So do you, Francis. What a pleasant surprise!” Out of his vision he saw something blurry and suddenly Sherlock was right by his side.

“Francis.” His left was on John’s shoulder and his right was stretched out for Francis to take.

“Sherlock. You look fantastic!” It appeased him just a little bit. Then Greg waved the bag.

“Sherlock. We brought this for you to wear tonight. You can’t go dressed all posh. Come and have a look.” Sherlock looked at Francis. He almost growled and partly showed his fangs. Francis just smiled.  
John hadn’t noticed anything and offered drinks.

Sherlock finally took the bag offered by Greg and had a look. At least it was a brand, he thought, and disappeared into his bedroom. He changed in a blur and returned not giving a second thought about how he looked. He just wanted to be back to John.

Greg had been smart enough to sit by John’s side on the sofa. Francis lounged in an armchair with his legs dangling over the side. John looked at Sherlock when he came back and a broad smile was on his face.

“You look fantastic!” Sherlock pulled at the tight shirt and when he straightened up, it pulled up a bit and showed his six-pack. John raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe not.”

“Why?”

“People will see your body.”

“So?” Sherlock got it finally. John was jealous, too. He started to pose and slung the Arsenal scarf around his neck.

“What do you think?” He looked at Greg who had to clear his throat. John looked at Greg.

“You look good. Very much so.” John’s eyes slanted. Then he looked at Francis.

“Would you like to see my room? Sherlock and Greg really did a great job.” 

“Very much so.” They stood and walked upstairs. Sherlock made a low snarling noise but stayed behind. Greg looked at him all smiling.

“You know, you don’t have any reason to be jealous. John loves you. It is very obvious.”

“I know. And I love him.” Sherlock looked at Greg and his eyes were all amber.

“It will be hard for you. People will look at John and they will talk to him. And he needs the interaction with other people. You have to get used to it. Only because John laughs with them or has fun with them doesn’t mean he will leave you or will shag someone else.”

“I know. But these feelings are always bubbling up and it is very hard to cope.”

“You just coped very well with Francis.”

“The feelings are still there. I just hide them.” Greg looked at him. There was more.

“I just found him. I have been so alone. Now he is here. I can’t ever lose him again.” Greg smiled.

“Listen, we will be having a fun time tonight. Please don’t spoil it, OK? John has been looking forward to this for days.”

“I won’t spoil John’s fun. Or yours.” Greg smiled and stood. Then he just shouted upstairs.

“Oi, if you two need more time? We will be off then!” Two seconds later John stormed downstairs. Sherlock was surprised. Francis followed a few seconds later and took Sherlock’s arm.

“My Prince, may I?” Sherlock muttered something impolite but let him take his arm. Greg led the way and John locked their flat. They walked down to the pub followed by some bodyguards.

Sherlock swallowed when watching the crowds inside. Francis pushed him into his side and offered something to put in the ears. Sherlock once did as being told and was glad he did just so. Then Sherlock looked at John and saw him hopping on the spot. Greg also was excited. He could feel it. He looked at Francis again who just nodded. And then he just dove inside.

John had tried to teach Sherlock the rules and was sure he had done quite well. But Sherlock soon seemed more interested in the several kinds of beer the pub offered. Greg was concentrated on the game and John and Francis hopped on the spot.

The game had been great and afterwards the crowd settled somehow to devour more beer and fish and chips. Francis had managed to find a table for them and brought food and beer. Sherlock brought more beer. He wasn’t drunk at all. It only seemed to work when being taken from drunk humans meaning from John.

John was nicely buzzed and so was Greg. And somehow John felt watched. It wasn’t a good feeling and he looked around repeatedly. And then he saw him. There was a guy watching them. And taking photographs. John poked Francis into the side to show him because it was too loud to speak. Francis looked, too, and suddenly was in everybody’s head.

“Sherlock, paparazzi on your five o’clock. Greg, would you man the back-door, please? John, up with me, please.” Sherlock’s face was that of a predator, Greg just did what Francis said accepting his superior abilities and John sensed some fun coming up.

“What are you up to?” He tried the head thing, too, and it worked. Francis grinned.

“If you allow it, my Prince, I’ll give him something.” Sherlock just nodded and Francis pulled John close. They even moved towards the guy. They made him leave through the back-door. And suddenly he was surrounded by four very pissed guests.

“Scotland Yard, hand over your camera.” Greg ordered showing his ID. The guy snorted.

“No way, dude. These pictures will make me rich.” Sherlock stepped up.

“No, these pictures will get you into prison.”

“The Prince himself. It’s getting better.” Sherlock moved up close and didn’t expect the silver blade which sliced through his shirt. It burnt like fire on his chest and he let out a painful noise. And John saw red. The soldier took over and he was even faster than their bodyguards. He shoved Sherlock into Francis arms and threw himself on the paparazzi with a feral growl. He grabbed his wrist with both of his hands and pulled with force. He moved like a small devil. The man dropped the knife and howled. John broke his wrist and brought him down. He kicked his ribs for good measure and they heard it crack. Greg looked a bit shocked.

“He must have slipped on the wet ground.” Francis said grinning.

“I will sue you!” The man howled.

“Yes, good luck with that.” Francis snorted and picked up the camera. The bodyguards took over and the man was taken away. 

Sherlock still stood motionless on the spot and stared at John who now focused back on him.

“Sherlock, love, let me see.” He carefully lifted up his shirt and saw an angry red scar all over his chest. It even smelled a bit burnt. 

“He needs medical attention. Let’s get him into the palace. John, stay by his side but don’t touch the wound. Just watch the witch and learn, OK?” A limousine arrived and they climbed inside. 

“Witch?” John asked looking around.

“This is a wound caused by silver and a spell. Normal medication and disinfection wouldn’t help. The spell must be forced off and then she can clean the wound.”

“She?” John helplessly looked at Greg.

“Molly. Dr Molly Hooper. She is the Royal families’ witch for ages. She knows Sherlock and is already on her way.”

“Dr? What kind of doctor is she?”

“She is a pathologist at Bart’s hospital. Sherlock often works there and she allowed him in first round. That’s how they found out she is a witch.”

“Meaning she is at Bart’s since it was founded or what?”

“Sort of.” Francis tried to calm John down but it didn’t work. He just looked at him.

“Don’t mess with my brain, Francis. I need to stay with him. Fuck the protocol.”

“Of course you are staying with him. Just don’t mess with the witch.” John looked at Sherlock now who had slumped into the leather and closed his eyes. He carefully reached out. Sherlock’s skin was hot. Hot. John was worried.

“Sherlock, love? Can you hear me?” His eyes fluttered but didn’t open. John gnawed his lips.

“John, his wound isn’t deadly. He is not in grave danger. It just hurts like fuck. He probably hasn’t fed properly and had drunk loads and loads of beer which doesn’t make it better.”

“But he is in pain. I can see it. No, I can also feel it, I can feel his pain as if it is mine.” John rubbed his own chest by now and scratched over it.

“That’s common. You are his mate. You feel what he feels and vice versa.” In the meantime they had reached the palace and were brought into the hospital wing. A mousy woman waited in the examination room.

“Prince Sherlock, what have you done?” He just grunted something and slumped on a stretcher. She cut off his shirt and looked at the knife-wound. Suddenly she turned around and looked at John.

“Are you his Precious? His mate?” She came closer and John straightened up.

“Yes, I am. Captain John Watson.” She raised an eyebrow and looked at Francis who just shrugged.

“I thought you said he was a doctor?”

“He is both a soldier and a doctor.”

“Do you mind, Dr Hooper?” John pointed his finger at Sherlock making her smile.

“Not at all.” She rubbed some herbs over the cut making him hiss again. Then she set something to burn and muttered old spells. She massaged the hot oil into his skin, too. Soon enough his wound was gone.

“Let him drink when you get home, Dr Watson. He desperately needs to feed.” John looked disappointed now and handed over his jacket to Sherlock.

“Come on then. Let’s go home.” The same moment the King’s guard opened the door and Mycroft rushed inside.

“Sherlock, how is he?” Molly quickly wove a pattern in the air to calm him down and it worked.

“I already made it go away and was about to send him home with his mate.”

“No, they will be staying here. John, please follow me.” He turned around and John just grabbed Sherlock. Greg followed his King. Francis stayed behind with Molly and sat down on a wheeled chair. The witch cleaned away all the used bowls and stuff and packed her things. When she turned around Francis was still there.

“What?” She demanded to know and he sighed.

“I thought I would receive a warmer welcome?” She didn’t look at him.

“Why would you? Because you went to war? Because you never called? Because whatever?”

“I am sorry.”

“You only talk to me now because you happened to be with Prince Sherlock. You even wouldn’t have called if he wouldn’t have been injured. Admit it.”

“OK, yes, I do. I am sorry.” He pulled out the knife.

“You want me to check?” He nodded.

“Yes, please. Whatever you can find out, please contact me.” She safely stored it into her bag.

“I will.” She wanted to pass by but he stopped her again.

“Molly, please?” She stopped and sighed but didn’t turn around.

“Did you shag him? Shag Dr Watson?” Now he stood.

“No, and you know it. He is the new Precious and I wasn’t allowed.” She snorted.

“What do you want?” Now Francis sighed.

“Something I won’t get, it seems.”

“You are right. Go to sleep, Francis.” She left and Francis stared at the closed door. He knew, she had been right. They had an affair and he had promised to call, promised to return but never did. Of course she knew about the King’s uncle and everything but besides him, she wanted to be the one. But she wasn’t and now she knew.

He left the examination-room, too, and walked up to his room in the palace. There he was surprised by the King waiting for him. He lounged in a chair and sipped from a glass of blood. Francis just dropped on his knees.

“My King.” But Mycroft shook his head.

“No, not yours, Francis. Does my uncle know you are shagging the witch?”

“No, he doesn’t.” Francis didn’t look up.

“I know my uncle knows about you shagging others. I mean, so does he. But he wouldn’t understand the witch. Never.”

“That’s why I never called her or saw her again. She was pissed when we just met.”

“Quite understandable.”

“Yes, my King.”

“I believe it is for the better if you spend the next months alone with your mate. Let him enjoy your presence in his new castle, Francis.” Mycroft stood and circled Francis now.

“Are you throwing me out?” Mycroft sighed and placed his palm on Francis head.

“Of course not, Francis. I grant you your proper good-byes to everyone. And please talk to John. He needs to understand.”

“Thank you, my King.” Mycroft left his room and Francis stayed on his knees after that for quite a while. He needed to think.

***

John had been shown into Sherlock’s rooms inside the palace. He placed him on the bed and gently undressed him. He pulled up the duvet and saw him rest. Quickly he splashed loads of water over his head to wake up a bit more. Then he sat on the large bed and watched him. They were alone. 

“John?” He must have fallen asleep because his head shot up. It was dark.

“Sherlock?” He reached out for him and found his hand. It was still abnormally warm between his palms.

“Will there be a scar on my chest?” John switched the light on and had a look. His chest and skin were unharmed.

“No, there won’t. Do you still hurt?” He looked up at him and licked his lips.

“It still burns.” John helped him sit against the headrest.

“Dr Hooper said you have to feed. She more or less said you were underfed.” He quietly snorted. John moved closer.

“Please. I don’t know what to do.” Sherlock at once pulled him close and moved his nose over his neck.

“I could see your rage through your eyes. I saw what you did to that man after he hurt me.”

“I was beyond angry because he could hurt you. I wanted to kill him.” John still looked very angry only thinking about the incident.

“I was in awe. You protected me. Your skills are first class.” John just looked at him.

“You were in awe? Because I protected you? The one I love?” John snorted.

“I have never experienced that before. Someone by my side who cares so deeply for me. I still can’t believe it.” John smiled.

“Why?” Now Sherlock looked sad. But he also moved a bit closer.

“Because it wasn’t your choice. I have been forced on you.” John tensed a little bit but then pulled him into his arms and pecked a kiss on his nose.

“That’s quite right, love. And I wasn’t happy about it at first. But now … I do really love you, Sherlock.” Sherlock rested his forehead on John’s shoulder and sighed.

“I love you, too. And I am glad that you are here with me. I’d do anything for you, John, anything.”

“Then feed, love. Please? Take care of yourself.” Sherlock let out a low growl but then sniffed over John’s neck. He licked and sucked making John shiver in his arms. Only then he bit down and devoured about half a pint of blood mixed with beer. When he was done he belched making John giggle. Both of them felt drowsy now and went under the blanket.

***

The next morning John woke with a start remembering the evening before. The sun was up already and he moved on his side. There was Sherlock, resting deeply and huddled under the blanket. John carefully touched his forehead and palm and found them back to their normal coolness. He got up and walked over to the window. The curtains were closed and John looked behind them. His eyes fell on the back of the palace and he swallowed. He was in Buckingham Palace. His eyes roamed over the building, the soldiers outside, the huge lawn and everything.

It knocked and John turned around standing in front of Sherlock’s body in a second. The door was opened by a vampire guard. John looked at him and the guard just nodded seeing what he had done. Then a maid with a tray came inside and brought breakfast. At once John’s stomach rumbled. But only when the door was closed from the outside again John moved over and poured a coffee. Then he opened the curtain which was not too close from where Sherlock slept to not wake him with the sun. He took his coffee and looked outside again. He also took his croissant over there and finally settled on the window-sill. He enjoyed his breakfast with the warmth of the sun on his body. 

When he had his last coffee he heard Sherlock.

“John?” He looked over to him and saw him reaching out with his eyes still closed.

“Over here, love.” Sherlock sat up against the headrest and blinked his eyes.

“Why aren’t you in bed with me?” He sounded a bit stroppy. 

“Because I woke and had breakfast.” Sherlock muttered something throwing his body on the other side and pulling the blanket all the way up. John looked at his back and sighed. Then he just looked for a  
bathroom and showered. He found fresh clothes, too, and got dressed. Sherlock was still in bed.

“Listen, I want to go home now. Please get up?” Sherlock peaked over the hem and looked at him. Only then he slowly stood and dressed, too. He just left the room and John followed. A guard followed them outside where a car waited. They met no one else and John decided to call Greg later.

They didn’t talk until they reached Baker Street. There John faced Sherlock before he could disappear again. 

“Talk to me! What’s wrong? What did I do? Everything was fine when we went to sleep.” Sherlock looked into his eyes.

“I was worried.” Finally he quietly spoke starting to pace. John’s eyes followed him.

“Why were you worried? Does your chest still hurt? Do you want to call the witch over to check?”

“No, it’s not my chest. It’s us, you. I don’t know how to handle my emotions. It’s complicated.”

“What exactly bothers you, love? Is it something I do? Or say?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps it’s only the things I see, the things I assume. I am thinking too much.”

“Tell me what you see then.”

“Yesterday, when we were in the pub. We had a good time with Greg and Francis. You had a good time with Francis, I could see that you like him, trust him. Then the paparazzi happened. This morning you weren’t in my bed.” He desperately looked at John. 

“Do you honestly think my being not in bed with you had something to do with Francis?”

“I don’t know! It’s in my head! John, I am helpless. I only know that I love you so much and that I can’t lose you.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” John sat down in his armchair and rubbed his face. Sherlock helplessly looked at him.

“You have been forced to come and live with me. I know that and I can’t change it. You are a Precious, my Precious now. I can only promise to do anything to make your life as comfortable as possible.”

“You already did a lot for me. Only thinking of my room upstairs, I … I only want us to be honest with each other.” Sherlock had moved a bit closer again.

“It’s hard for me to share you. It’s hard for me to see you interact with others.” Now John looked up.

“You are jealous.” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. But the feelings are still there.”

“They are there because you know what Francis did to me.”

“Yes.”

“OK, I will be honest now. I was scared to death when the revolution happened. The first days I suffered. You saw me, my bruises and welts. Then I was brought to Francis because they found out I was a so called Precious. Francis prepared me, trained me, if you like to name it. I still was scared. He brought me joy and ensured me that I would lead a long life if I am doing it right. He explained to whom I would be given to. He showed me pictures. The more I saw the more I hoped. I met you. I still was scared. I had never been penetrated and toys don’t count.” John coughed. His throat was dry. Sherlock brought him juice.

“And then we went here. And you have been so good to me, so kind. I fell in love with you.” He looked up at Sherlock who just stared at him. After a few seconds he moved closer to John and knelt by his side. He took his hand and placed his other on his thigh.

“When Francis showed me your pictures I was excited. I had hoped for someone smart and nice. Someone who could maybe love me or at least like me enough to stay. Sex would be a benefit but I would have held back only to have company. But then you came. Your presence was so strong, your scent intoxicating. I wanted you from moment one. And I wanted to do it right. Only I have no idea how. My feelings are strong and so are my emotions. I am not able to handle them most of the time. I have been using, John. I took drugs to suppress them. I killed many people over the centuries. But now I have you. I love you.” He looked up and into John’s wet eyes. John cried and Sherlock gently kissed his tears away.

“Don’t. I don’t want to crowd you.”

“And I don’t want to lose you.” He pulled Sherlock closer until he knelt between his legs. He took his face and palmed it. And then he kissed him. Slowly, languidly and tenderly he kissed his vampire. Sherlock melted against him and enjoyed. He felt the love this man had for him and opened his mind for him to see his trust, friendship and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the image of Sherlock being a vampire.
> 
> Please comment because I need it!
> 
> I still need a beta. Pretty please? Someone?


End file.
